


MÙA LÁ ĐỎ TRỜI

by thaopig



Series: Quà Sinh nhật Mã Thiên Vũ 12/07/2016 [1]
Category: china actor
Genre: @@ ây nha cái fic này rất rất không thích hợp, F/M, M/M, Multi, Quà sn Mã bảo bối, lấy cảm hứng từ "Mùa quít chín", mà chẳng hay được như thế, nó quá OOC!!!!!!!, tất nhiên
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Em sẽ chờ anh</p><p>                Chờ anh cho tới khi ngọn đồi đằng ấy, lá đỏ ngợp trời.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Văn áng

**Author's Note:**

> Ê hê hê
> 
> Việt Lan cũng đã có quà sinh nhật rồi, giờ thì tới quà của Phong Vũ
> 
> trước khi đọc xin được chú ý một chút, chính là nó quá OOC
> 
> Cp: Trần Thâm x Tô Chí Văn
> 
> Thằng feng mẽo đóng cũng có hai bộ cổ trang, một bộ lố quá, còn lại bạn Trần Thâm còn chưa có ra phim
> 
> Con trai thì có tiểu ông ngoại kinh diễm quá đi, và cũng chỉ có mỗi vai tiểu ông ngoại.
> 
> Thế nên muốn viết cái dân quốc diễn sinh khó còn hơn lên trời
> 
> Đành mạn phép xin được OOC một chút.
> 
> Vẫn thể loại AU như thường nhé
> 
> Lấy Bối cảnh trấn nhỏ trong “Mùa quít chín” của Châu Tấn
> 
> Trần Thâm vẫn yêu ĐẢng và nhà nước, nhưng tất nhiên OOC
> 
> Tô Chí Văn vẫn thiện lương đào hoa, vẫn OOC
> 
> ahihi. Chúc mọi người đọc truyện vui vẻ haaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Moa moa ta
> 
> CHúc mừng sinh nhật con yêu,
> 
> Qua tuổi mới má cũng chỉ mong mày tìm được hạnh phúc, không cần quá chăm chỉ
> 
> đừng có lặn sâu quá là được.
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Văn áng

                _“Em sẽ chờ anh_

_Chờ anh cho tới khi ngọn đồi đằng ấy, lá đỏ ngợp trời.”_

                Trần Thâm đưa cho gã phu xe hai đồng, hắn ngả mũ chào gã, bước thẳng vào đại môn cũ kĩ. Tên phu kéo xe vốn không hiểu cách thức chào hỏi của Tây phương, nhưng gã cũng không lắm lời, lập tức rời đi. Mái tóc của Trần Thâm bết lại, hắn vuốt chúng cho ngay ngắn, dùng cái mũ trên tay đội ép chúng vào trong. Dù sao cũng đã năm năm không về Trần gia, hắn muốn nhìn mình tươm tất một chút. Hắn mặc tây trang, quần dài màu nâu, gile cánh gián , bên trong là áo sơ mi đã ngả màu, nhưng vẫn thẳng thướm. Hắn đội cái mũ màu trắng, lại đi đôi giầy đen, trông qua chẳng ăn nhập mấy với bộ đồ. Hắn mang theo ba cái Vali, hai vali lớn đã nhờ người làm mang vào, cái nho nhỏ còn lại hắn tự mình cầm.

                Căn nhà này của Trần gia hình như là căn nhà lớn nhất ở quanh đây. Hắn cũng không biết có nên gọi chúng là “căn nhà” như hắn vẫn gọi những căn nhà ở nước Anh, vì hắn đếm, không biết đã đi qua bao cái hành lang, đi qua bao căn phòng na ná nhau, đi qua từ viện tên một bông hoa này, tới một bông hoa khác. Nơi này quá lớn, quá cô quạnh, khiến hắn chẳng thấy chúng giống một căn nhà. Hắn vẫn còn nhớ rõ, hồi bé hắn đã hay lạc trong Trần phủ như thế nào. Những căn phòng ốc như nhau, những bức tường như nhau, những bụi cây như nhau. Hắn không phân biệt được nhiều, lúc bé, hắn nhìn Trần gia liền chỉ thấy một màu xám xịt. Có một lần duy nhất đó thôi, Trần Thâm mới thấy những căn phòng đó khác nhau, vì có một căn phòng dán chữ hỉ đỏ, những dãy hàng lang đỏ au, đèn lồng bập bùng lửa.

                Hắn tới chào gia chủ. Hắn gọi gia chủ của Trần gia là mẹ. Mẹ cả, không phải mẹ hắn, nhưng hắn không tìm được cách gọi nào chính xác hơn. Thường thường đàn ông sẽ làm gia chủ, tiếc rằng cha hắn hiện nay chẳng còn ngồi vững nữa rồi. Ông ta không bị bệnh gì nghiêm trọng, chỉ có điều đi đứng bất tiện. Hắn nghĩ, có khi là do ông lao lực quá độ, dẫn tới chẳng còn sức mà đi lại thôi. Mẹ cả là vợ lớn nhất, đành thay mặt chồng mình quản lý cơ nghiệp như bà vẫn làm mấy mươi năm nay. Bà có những nếp nhăn hằn sâu trên đáy mắt, một đôi mắt sắc như dao, lại hiền hòa như nước. Bà hẳn phải từng rất đẹp, cho tới bây giờ nhan sắc đã bay đi theo cơn gió lặng, bà vẫn đẹp. Bộ y phục của bà cũng vậy, vải gấm đỏ trầu thêu hoa văn chỉ vàng, chỉ xanh. Hắn lâu lắm rồi mới thấy lại những người phụ nữ mặc cổ phục mà không phải váy âu, không phải sườn xám. Trên đường tới Trần gia, hắn đã kịp nhìn đường phố, cho tới khi gặp những cô gái áo vải, Trần Thâm mới thực sự tin rằng hắn đã trở về quê nhà, đã không còn ở Thượng Hải.

– Mấy nay ở trên phố lớn đã vất vả cho con rồi.

                Giọng mẹ cả khá trầm, thuộc loại dễ thấm, không phải loại dễ nghe. Hắn gật đầu, lần lượt chào các vị phu nhân còn lại. Còn chào luôn cả mấy người anh em trai, ba người, nhưng một kẻ không có mặt, phu nhân của y cũng không thấy đâu.

– Cũng không có gì mấy, con ở nhà của họ hàng bên ngoại, cũng tương đối thoải mái.

                Trần Thâm nói xong câu đó, hắn thấy có người khẽ ho một cái. Hắn không quản mấy, dù sao hắn chỉ nói sự thật, Trần Thâm là kẻ ghét nói dối. Hắn tất nhiên ghét những kẻ dối trá, vì vậy chỉ nói vài câu xã giao, Trần Thâm liền tìm cách cáo lui. Hắn nói muốn về phòng nghỉ ngơi trước, cũng chẳng ai ngăn hắn.

                Hắn vẫn luôn yêu thích cái đặc quyền bị ghẻ lạnh của mình, ở trong cái lồng này hắn lại khá là tự do. Trần Thâm men theo hành lang mà đi, bước chân của hắn cứ đều đều. Hắn sợ mình lạc, vừa đi, lại vừa nhòm một chút xung quanh. Mùa hè ở quê hắn rất dễ chịu, nắng không quá gắt. Loại kiến trúc cổ bao trùm cả cái trấn nhỏ dường như mang cho nó không khí mát mẻ nhè nhẹ tới trong từng ô gạch cũ xám rêu. Những bụi hoa, cây nhỏ, lớp sơn thiếp của cột gỗ cùng hòn non bộ trog cái vũng nước bé tẻo ánh lên thứ ánh sáng mượt mà. Ve kêu nhiều, nhưng không ồn ào. Trần Thâm men theo những thứ đó mà đi, qua mấy phòng, gặp được người quen thì chào, gặp không được ai thì lặng lẽ lướt qua.

                Tiếng ve kêu phá hắn một đoạn đường như vậy, cho tới khi tiếng đàn dương cầm át hẳn tiếng ve. Tiếng dương cầm trong dãy nhà cổ Trung Quốc, Trần Thâm khẽ cười, chúng lố bịch vô cùng. Nhưng điệu nhạc vô cùng du dương, khiến hắn khoan muốn hãy chấp nhặt chuyện có hợp hay không mà thưởng thức nó một chút. Hắn bước theo tiếng nhạc, Trần Thâm không phải bị tiếng nhạc dẫn dắt, hắn chỉ muốn xem ai đang dùng đàn. Trần Thâm đứng ở cửa sổ phòng, sau khi hắn nhìn thấy người đánh đàn, hắn không biết mình là nên vui, hay nên lúng túng. Dù sao họ cũng ở chung một nhà, chuyện gặp nhau cũng là lẽ tất nhiên. Hắn chỉ thắc mắc, cũng đã năm năm rồi, Tô Chí Văn vẫn ở lại Trần gia. Cậu ta đáng nhẽ cũng phải rời đi rồi.

                Tô Chí Văn dừng đàn, cậu quay mặt nhìn người đàn ông đứng ở cửa sổ, ánh mắt cậu nhìn thẳng, nhưng những ngón tay không tự chủ bất giác run lên. Đó là lý do cậu dừng đàn, đàn tiếp chỉ sợ làm nhiễu loạn khúc nhạc hay.

– Cậu ba đã về.

                Cậu mở lời trước, không quên lịch sự đứng dậy, muốn tới gần phía của sổ để bắt tay hắn, lại thấy hắn khoác tay, ý chỉ cậu đừng bước tới. Trần Thâm khẽ cười, hắn vẫn cầm trên tay cái vali nhỏ, hắn đi một đường vòng, bước qua cửa ra vào, đi tới phía Tô Chí Văn. Chân hắn cách cậu một khoảng không nhỏ, Trần Thâm nhíu mày, cái nhíu mày của hắn giấu không được nét vui vẻ.

– Chí Văn, ngươi xem.- Hắn nói đoạn, sau đó đặt tay lên mái tóc đen nhánh được cắt ngắn gọn gàng của cậu – Chúng ta đã cao gần bằng nhau rồi. Phải nói là ngươi đã lớn mất rồi.

– Cậu ba đã đi những năm năm, ta tất nhiên không còn nhỏ nữa.

                Trần Thâm còn muốn nói, ngươi đã lớn, tại sao còn chưa rời khỏi nơi này. Hắn không hỏi được, cũng không đành lòng im bặt. Trần Thâm tìm câu chuyện khác để nói, hắn muốn quên cái câu hỏi cứ ong ong mãi trong đầu hắn.

– Ngươi đánh đàn ở thư phòng của cậu út, không sợ bị người ta phát hiện sao?

                Chí Văn lắc đầu, ánh mắt cậu vẫn không rời người đàn ông trước mặt. Sống mũi cao, đôi môi mỏng, ánh mắt thâm trầm mà lanh lợi, đôi lông mày đậm, với người trong trí nhớ không khác là mấy. Chỉ có điều hình như hắn đen đi. Cậu đưa tay gấp lại nắp phím đàn, nhìn xung quanh căn phòng như tìm chỗ ngồi, lại tìm không thấy.

– Chúng ta đi chỗ khác nới chuyện đi. Ở đây không có bàn trà, đứng hoài cũng không hay.

                Trần Thâm đồng ý với cậu, hai người liền rời khỏi thư phòng nhỏ đầy sách cùng dụng cụ âu phương. Tô Chí Văn đi trước dẫn đường, Trần Thâm theo sau. Nếu như trước đó, hắn còn chú ý nhìn mây, nhìn trời, giờ Trần Thâm lại chỉ chú ý tới thân ảnh phía trước. Tô Chí Văn quả nhiên đã trưởng thành rồi, hắn nhìn không ra đứa trẻ nhỏ bé mười bốn, mười lăm tuổi năm đó. Cậu thanh niên Tô Chí Văn giờ đây bước những bước vững vàng, lưng rất thẳng.

– Chí Văn ra dáng nam nhân trưởng thành rồi.

                Trần Thâm buột miệng thở dài một tiếng. Giọng hắn không có gì là không vui, chỉ có chút tiếc nuối. Tô Chí Văn cũng không trả lời hắn ngay, cậu trước tiên pha cho hắn một ấm trà. Sau khi xong xuôi, trà cũng đã rót, lúc đó cậu mới lên tiếng. Giọng Chí Văn thuộc loại dễ nghe, rất du dương, giống như tiếng dương cầm mà Trần Thâm đã nghe.

– Cậu ba cũng hơn ta có ba tuổi, đừng làm quá như ta đã già vậy.

– Ngươi đổi qua phòng này ở rồi à?

– Cũng chỉ còn phòng này trong viện là trống.

– Phòng cũ của ngươi đâu?

– Đã có người ở rồi.

                Trần Thâm gật đầu, hắn muốn hỏi tiếp, phòng đã có người ở, tại sao ngươi vẫn còn ở lại? Thay vì sẽ lại buộc miệng hỏi câu ngu ngốc đó, hắn thấy tốt nhất nên làm gì đó thiết thực hơn. Trần Thâm chuyển chỗ ngồi, hắn bước tới ngồi ngay bên cạnh Chí Văn. Cậu hơi giật mình muốn né ngồi chỗ khác, hắn nhanh nhẹn cấm lấy hai tay cậu. Hắn cứ nắm như vậy, đợi cho tới khi cậu chịu thua mà tiếp nhận sự thân cận của hắn, Trần Thâm mới vui vẻ lấy cái vali nhỏ xíu, đặt nó lên đùi cậu.

– Quà đấy.

                Hắn lầy trong cổ áo một sợi dây chuyền hắn đang đeo, ở bên trên treo một cái chía khóa nhỏ. Trần Thâm tháo nó xuống, đặt vào tay Tô Chí Văn. Cậu nhìn hắn thắc mắc một hồi, đợi hắn gật đầu, cậu mới dám dùng chìa khóa mở cái vali.

                Bên trong cái vali nhìn bé tí như vậy, cậu lại thấy như hắn muốn tặng cậu một thế giới thu nhỏ. Bên trong đầy ắp những hình nộm bằng đồng bé tí chỉ bằng ngón tay cái. Những cái xe kéo kì lạ, con ngựa đồng, người phụ nữ, người đàn ông trong bộ tây phục, những động vật nhỏ cậu không biết hết tên.

– Những thứ này là ở Anh quốc ta đã mua. Còn đồ ta mua ở Thượng Hải ta đã để ở rương lớn. Hôm nào qua phòng ta lấy đưa cho Chí Văn

                Hắn nhặt trong đống đồ chơi hắn muốn tặng cậu một cái đồng hồ quả lắc, khẽ đung đưa nó trước mặt Chí Văn. Cậu đưa tay bắt lấy nó, bắt được rồi thì không nhịn được cười.

                Tô Chí Văn mặc trên người trường sam màu xanh đơn giản, mái tóc được cắt ngắn, vuốt bằng thứ dầu vỏ quít thơm thoang thoảng. Trần Thâm hồ đồ, nhìn chằm chằm đôi môi hồng hào, rất dầy, lại cong thành những đường yêu kiều. Hắn còn nhận ra, cậu lớn, nhưng nét môi, ánh mắt hoa đào, sống mũi, đôi lông mày thanh thanh lại không thay đổi. Tô Chí Văn vẫn là Chí Văn có nét thanh tú hiếm thấy. Rất hút hồn, hút hồn tới đáng sợ.

                  Hắn mất hồn, hắn liền nhớ tới quá khứ. Những quá khứ hắn không dám đắp lên nó tấm màn trắng. Quá khứ hắn yêu thương như cách hắn yêu thương những con ngõ nhỏ cổ kính bám bụi, những bức tường gạch rêu phong, những cánh cửa vẫn còn làm bằng gỗ sơn đỏ đã sờn, cô gái với cổ phục gấm, với bộ quần áo vải thêu hoa, những ngọn đồi trồng chè. Cuối cùng, hắn yêu cậu, thế nên hắn yêu những kỉ niệm hắn có cùng Tô Chí Văn như hắn yêu cánh rừng rực đỏ lửa vào mùa thu cách chỗ bọn họ một canh giờ đi bộ.


	2. Chap 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mọi người nghe chút nhạc nhẽo hơm...  
> bài này nên đọc trước lời bài hát.  
> Đọc xong sẽ thấy hay nhắm

 

 

[Dạ đàm - Minh nguyệt](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Da-Dam-Minh-Nguyet-Minh-Nguyet/IWBZD0IW.html)

 

 

Chap 1

                Trung Hoa thay đổi rồi, gã muốn khoác lên mình một tấm áo mới. Hiềm nỗi gã lại không muốn cởi bỏ tấm áo gấm đẹp đẽ gã mặc bao lâu nay. Nhưng đó là chuyện của những người dân tiến bộ sau này, những người dân thích mặc đồ tây, thích ăn đồ tây. Họ có đông, cũng là đông ở trên thành phố lớn. Tại trấn nhỏ hẹp thì người ta thích sống với cái cũ hơn. Tuy đuôi sam đã bị đoạn cả đám, vẫn có kẻ cứng đầu giấu cái đuôi sam đi vậy. Tỉ như đám cưới đang diễn ra là một đám cưới cổ truyền với kiệu đỏ bốn người khênh, tiếng pháo hoa, tiếng kèn inh ỏi.

                Đám cưới lạ tổ chức cũng nhanh chóng, những tên phu kiệu không hát bài đồng dao hạnh phúc, bà mối cũng không thấy, chỉ thấy bà vú Liên đầu hai thứ tóc bước chân nhanh nhạy chạy theo kiệu. Màu đỏ sượt qua những con phố lót gạch xám vắng lạnh vào tiết đầu đông như ngọn lửa mang lại ấm áp cho lòng người. Con người ở trấn nhỏ nhìn theo màu đỏ khát khao, có mấy đứa trẻ chơi đùa chạy theo tiếng pháo. Chúng ghét im ắng tới mức chỉ cần một tiếng động nhỏ cũng khiến chúng xúm lại làm vui. Đám trẻ lẽo đẽo đi theo cho tới đại môn Trần gia, người ta đuổi chúng đi.

– Ấy ấy, trẻ con là phúc tinh, lão Lục, lão đuổi chúng đi là không đúng rồi.

                Lão Lục ậm ừ như còn muốn nói gì rồi lại thôi, đại phu nhân đã nói như thế, há chăng lão dám làm cái gì khác. Nhưng lão có không đuổi, chúng đi tới cửa Trần gia cũng chẳng dám ở lại lâu. Đôi mắt ngơ ngác ngó nghiêng cánh cửa treo lồng đèn đỏ, dán đại hỉ, đốt pháo hoa, mà mặt người nào cũng khó đăm đăm. Chúng nhận chút kẹo lì xì rồi biến mất trong đám đông.

                Trần gia có hỉ sự, là đám cưới của vị trưởng tôn Trần Hàn Đông, con trai của đại phu nhân. Y năm nay hai mươi ba tuổi, cũng là lần đầu tiên lấy vợ, chẳng như cha hắn đã lấy tới bà thứ năm rồi. Người qua đường xì xào nhau, còn không biết vị cô nương nhà nào trong phúc lại gặp họa. Trần gia trồng cả mấy đồi chè, chè họ làm cái hồi trước còn đem tiến cung, tuy giờ cũng không còn tiến được cho ai mà họ vẫn giàu có. Trà phơi sao từ Trần gia lúc nào cũng là loại trà búp thơm hương, vị đắng vừa đủ, pha thêm chút ngọt ngào từ hương liệu gia truyền. Họ không nghèo là phải, bán cho lái buôn cũng đủ nuôi tới gần hơn hai mươi miệng ăn sung sướng, cùng rất nhiều những cái miệng nhỏ hơn, nhỏ hơn nữa, rồi tới những đồng cắc trả cho người làm công. Trần Hàn Đông lại là con trai cả chính thất, lấy được y còn hơn chuột sa vào chĩnh gạo nếp.

                Chỉ tiếc, y bệnh, bệnh hoạn tới đáng thương. Cứ nhìn dáng y bước ra đón dâu là biết. Mà y cũng có đứng lên nổi đâu mà biết dáng bước, Trần Hàn Đông ngồi trên cái ghế mây bọc vải, còn có bốn gia nhân khênh y ra ngoài. Người ta thấy y ngồi như thế, có kẻ đã muốn cười thành tiếng.

Hôm nay là ngày vui của y, Trần Hàn Đông mặc trên người hỉ phục đỏ ra đón tân nương. Y yếu lắm rồi, đã chẳng thể tự mình bước mấy bước dài, nhưng y nhất quyết muốn mặc hỉ phục ra đón tân nương. Đại phu nhân-mẹ ruột y nhìn y mà xót lòng, bà tới gần khẽ thì thào khuyên y vào nhà thôi con. Hàn Đông cứ yếu ớt lắc đầu. Lúc bà vú khẽ nhấc lên tấm rèm cửa, y còn cố ý rướn người một chút, nhìn cho kĩ tân nương. Nhưng y chẳng nhìn được bao lâu thì có người bước tới, giúp y cõng cô dâu vào cửa. Đó chẳng phải ai xa lạ, chính là con của bà ba, tên Trần Thâm.

                Trần Thâm là con trai thứ ba. Anh hai vốn đã đi học ở trên phố lớn không về kịp, chú út thì lại còn nhỏ, chỉ còn hắn ở lại nhà. Mẹ hắn nói hắn tới giúp anh đưa cô dâu vào, dù sao tục lệ chỉ cho phép người nhà, mà người nahf bên đằng tân lang đủ khỏe chắc chỉ có hắn. Hắn thật sự rất muốn từ chối, vì chỉ cần hắn xuất hiện, Trần Thâm sẽ lại thấy thứ ánh mắt chắn trường cùng ganh tị của Trần Hàn Đông.

                . Bọn họ quả thật không cùng một mẹ sinh ra, ít gì cũng cùng một người cha, Trần Thâm lại khiến người ta yêu thích không thôi, và Hàn Đông ghét hắn như ghét căn bệnh của mình. Đặt Hàn Đông cùng Trần Thâm ở một chỗ, chẳng ai nói rằng họ là anh em ruột, y sẽ thấy gương mặt khắc khổ của mình nếu đem so với kẻ sinh ra khỏe mạnh, ngũ quan anh tuấn như hắn trông méo mó khó coi vô cùng. Từ bé đã vậy rồi.

                Và giờ thì người em trai này quay tấm lưng rộng của mình trước kiệu, tân nương nhỏ bé lúng túng ôm lấy cổ hắn, để hắn cõng vào cửa lớn. Trần Hàn Đông nhìn vậy nào có can tâm tình nguyện, y xúc động tới mức cả người run rẩy. Tay của Trần đại phu nhân đặt trên vai y cũng run theo, bà giật mình cúi nhìn con trai.

– Mau…mau…dắt y qua đây một chút…dắt y qua đây một chút.

– Mau lên, cõng tân nương ra đây đã.

Hàn Đông thì thào, giọng y bé quá, mẹ y phải giúp y gọi lớn thì Trần Thâm mới nghe thấy. Hắn cũng bất đắc dĩ đã chuẩn bị bước qua cửa lại còn bị mẹ con họ gọi với lại, vẫn ngoan ngoãn sóc lại người trên lưng mà đi tới phía Hàn Đông. Trần Thâm tưởng rằng y muốn tự mình cõng tân nương, mà với điều kiện của y chỉ sợ cõng không nổi thôi. Hàn Đông vươn người, cố gắng nhướn lên chạm vào bàn tay nhỏ của tân nương, bàn tay nhỏ đang bám lấy áo Trần Thâm.

– Ta… nhớ nhé…ta là Trần Hàn Đông…ta mới là phu quân của ngươi.

                Dường như chỉ nói một câu đó cũng khiến y lao hết lực. Trần Hàn Đông thở mạnh, ngả hẳn người vào ghế mây, ánh mắt thỏa mãn nhìn Trần Thâm cõng tân nương vào nhà.

                Bái đường xong xuôi cũng là lúc mọi người ăn tiệc. Trần gia là hộ lớn, tất nhiên tiệc sẽ phải rất lớn, mời rất nhiều người tới chung vui. Người quen cũng có, kẻ lạ cũng có. Phần lớn sẽ là bạn hàng làm ăn, còn họ hàng thân gia ở xa cũng tới được mấy người. Ai nấy đều ăn uống thật vui vẻ, tới cả tân lang tuy bình thường có ốm yếu, cũng cao hứng, mặc kệ mẹ mình can ngăn mà uống một chén chúc vui. Mặt y lúc vui vẻ thì nhìn có sinh khí lên hẳn, y cười suốt, cứ như ngày này là ngày vui nhất của y vậy. Đại phu nhân cũng không nỡ làm y buồn, nhưng có một số chuyện vẫn phải nhắc nhở y một chút. Bà tới gần kêu người làm khênh ghế đưa y vô trong, lúc đi còn không quên thì thầm vào tai y. Không biết bà nói gì, nói xong, Hàn Đông ngưng cười, mặt y trầm xuống. Trần Thâm còn đang ngồi ở bàn tiệc, liếc qua Hàn Đông như vậy, hắn cũng thấy có chút tiếc nuối cho người anh trai này.

                Từ bé y đã bệnh, tiền không thiếu, chỉ thiếu tất cả những gì người bình thường được hưởng. Năm nay y phát bạo bệnh từ đầu năm, thuốc thang đã có chút vô dụng. Không biết từ đâu mà nhị phu nhân mời về một ông đạo sĩ, đạo sĩ nói rằng Trần Hàn Đông âm khí quá thịnh, làm cho y không cách nào mạnh khỏe. Chuyện làm phép thì không nói, có làm cũng không được bao nhiêu, lão đạo sĩ nói nếu âm thịnh thì phải tìm một thứ dương thịnh bù lại. Mà bù lại này chỉ có một cách, chính là bắt y lấy một nam nhân, sau đó lấy máu của nam nhân đó đưa cho y uống.

                Mới đầu Trần Hàn Đông không đồng tình, sau thì mẹ y cũng đã an bài cả. Trần Thâm không hiểu được cách chữa bệnh kì lạ này, vẫn luôn canh cánh trong lòng. Hàn Đông phải lấy nam nhân cũng là thiệt cho y, nhưng xem chừng hôm nay y vui vẻ tới vậy cũng coi như không ghét bỏ gì. Lại nói tới vị tân nương nọ hắn cõng trên lưng, chẳng biết là con nhà ai mà nhẹ bẫng, là nam nhân mà phải mặc áo của nữ nhi, lấy máu mình chữa bệnh cho kẻ khác. Nghe qua đã ghê rợn, hắn lấy làm cảm thương cho người này lắm. Dù sao cũng không có động phòng hoa trúc, chỉ sợ đám gia nhân đã quên mất kẻ ngồi trong tân phòng rồi. Trần Thâm nghĩ bụng, giấu một ít thức ăn muốn đem tới cho vị tân nương mới kia.

                Trần Thâm men theo dãy hàng lang treo đèn lồng đỏ bập bùng lửa, hắn đi rất chậm. Hắn muốn ngắm nhìn một chút cái phủ mà hắn luôn cho rằng nó xám xịt vào ngày hôm nay xinh đẹp diễm lệ thế nào trong màu đỏ của hôn lễ. Trần Thâm khịt mũi, dò tìm căn phòng dán chữ hỉ lớn. Hắn tìm mãi mới thấy căn phòng nho nhỏ nằm ngay cạnh phòng của anh trai hắn. Trần Thâm nghĩ thầm, quả nhiên ngủ riêng nhỉ. Hắn chạy tới gần, lúc mở cửa liền chẳng thấy tân nương đâu cả. Trần Thâm để đồ ăn trên bàn rồi rời đi.

                Hắn tất nhiên tò mò không biết ai được gả vào nhà họ Trần, vào phòng mà tìm không thấy người hắn cũng có chút hụt hẫng. Nhưng Trần Thâm chẳng cần đợi lâu, hôm sau hắn cũng liền gặp được vị tân nương kia. Gặp xong lại liền có chút giật mình.

– Ngươi là người hôm qua đã cõng ta phải không? Ngươi tên gì vậy?

                Cậu ta ước chừng mười ba, mười bốn tuổi. Cậu ngồi ở trên giường, cổ tay được băng lại cẩn thận, cũng là vết băng mới. Cậu nhìn rất đẹp. Vừa khả ái, lại thanh tú lanh lợi. Đôi môi khẽ cong thành đường vi kiều, cái mũi cao, gương mặt đầy đặn. Nhất là đôi mắt to tròn, đáy mắt lại màu nâu sáng, khiến người ta yêu thích không rời mà muốn chìm vào.

– Ta là Trần Thâm, tân lang là anh trai ta. Ta nên gọi ngươi là gì?

                Cậu mặc trên mình quần áo nữ nhân, hình như cậu ta cũng chẳng thích thú gì, cứ liên hồi kéo lại cái tay áo thật dài. Áo gấm dài kín cổ có màu phớt phớt hồng của mấy đóa anh đào Trần Thâm đã thấy ở hậu viện vào mùa xuân. Quần lụa trắng mịn, tay áo cùng ống quần đều được thêu hoa văn. Cậu nhỏ con, khá gầy, từng lớp từng lớp áo đắp lên cho cậu ta cái nét tròn đầy. Cậu mặc nữ trang lại nhìn không ra đây là nam nhân.

 – Ta…ta tên Tô Chí Văn, ngươi cứ gọi là Chí Văn được rồi. Nhưng trước mặt các phu nhân thì cứ nên gọi là…là…gọi là…chị dâu…

                Tô Chí Văn nói tới chữ “chị dâu” thì chỉ còn dám lí nhí trong miệng, hai má cậu đỏ lựng. Trần Thâm không chú ý mấy tới việc đó, hắn còn đang bận nhìn mái tóc được tết đuôi sam nho nhỏ ở sau lưng Chí Văn.

– Ta còn tưởng con trai đều phải cắt tóc rồi chứ. Ngươi có nhìn thấy cái đầu của anh trai ta chưa?

                Trần Thâm nói đoạn, hắn còn dùng tay miêu tả kiểu đầu một nửa phía trên thì cạo trọc, một nửa vì bị cắt mắt đuôi sam mà cụt ngủn của mấy người mới cắt, trông tới mà buồn cười. Không biết Tô Chí Văn đã nhìn thấy chưa, cậu quả nhiên không nhịn được, vừa cười vừa phải mím môi, nước mắt đã chảy ra mất rồi. Cậu lắc đầu, chỉ chỉ vào quần áo mình mặc.

– Ta chưa kịp cạo hay cắt đi thì đã bị bán đi rồi. Trần phu nhân muốn ta mặc nữ trang, bà còn muốn cắt tóc ta nữa sao.

                Trần Thâm cũng gật gù, coi như hắn nghe vậy thì biết vậy.

                Tô Chí Văn phải mặc nữ trang để che mắt người ngoài. Không những vậy, cậu cũng ít khi rời khỏi phòng mình. Chân nam nhân không như nữ nhân từ bé được bó cho nhỏ nhắn, vì thế quần lụa may cho cậu không cái nào là không phủ qua cả giầy, che chân lại, đi đứng rất bất tiện. Hơn nữa cứ cách hai ngày lại bị người ta tới cắt cổ tay, đầu óc đã hoa hoa cả không còn sức mà đi đâu. Duy chỉ có Trần Thâm vẫn hay ghé qua chơi cùng nên cậu cũng bớt buồn. Hắn có vẻ là kẻ rảnh rỗi nhất Trần gia.

                Tô Chí Văn cũng không phải chưa từng gặp qua Trần Hàn Đông, tuy nhiên cũng không gặp nhiều. Ba hôm sau cái ngày thành thân thì khí trời ấm ấm một chút, Chí Văn thấy trời đẹp, nhân tiện Trần Thâm còn chỉ cho cậu biết phòng hắn ở đâu, cậu muốn tự mình đi tìm. Thế nào vừa bước ra cửa được vài bước liền phát hiện Trần Hàn Đông đang nằm phơi nắng. Thật ra là Trần Hàn Đông phát hiện ra Tô Chí Văn trước, y hỏi ai đó, Tô Chí Văn mới quay lại nhìn y.

                Cậu lung túng không dám trả lời, Chí Văn có một chút sợ Hàn Đông. Cậu sợ nhất chính là bàn tay lạnh lẽo của y lúc chạm vào tay cậu cái hôm hôn lễ, nó lạnh như tay người chết. Giờ nhìn mặt y xanh xao, hai má hóp lại một cách khổ cực, Trần Hàn Đông còn nhíu mày, nhìn y rất dữ tợn khiến cho Tô Chí Văn còn sợ hơn. Cậu đứng im lìm, hai tay bấu lấy vạt áo đằng trước. Tên gia nhân thấy cậu không trả lời liền thì thầm vào tai chủ nhân.

– Lại đây- Hàn Đông nói, y vẫy vẫy tay– Chí Văn, lại đây.

                Y cũng không muốn giọng mình lớn dọa Chí Văn, y sợ cậu cúi đầu chẳng nhìn thấy mình, sợ mình nói bé mà cậu không nghe thấy, Hàn Đông mới dùng sức gọi với ra. Tô Chí Văn cũng không chạy khỏi y, không cúi đầu, ánh mắt to nhìn thẳng vào y mà bước tới. Trần Hàn Đông từ bé tới lớn mới thấy đôi mắt đẹp như vậy. Y cười nhẹ, mặt dãn ra, trông y hiền hòa bao nhiêu. Tô Chí Vãn thấy y cười thì đành cười theo, tại cậu không biết phải nói gì, thôi thì trước hết cứ cười lấy lòng y một cái. Chẳng ngờ thấy Chí Văn cười, Hàn Đông lại chỉ biết ngơ ngác nhìn. Y vươn tay chạm vào tay Chí Văn, không cẩn thận sờ phải lớp băng quấn ở cổ tay cậu, khiến cậu rụt tay lại. Y thì nghĩ là cậu đau mà xót lòng. Hàn Đông chắc sẽ chẳng ngờ được Chí Văn chỉ đơn giản là ghét y chạm vào người mình thôi.

– Đau không?

                Y nhăn mày, cứ nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, khẽ xoa chỗ vết thương như thể làm thế cậu sẽ bớt đau.

– Không đau đâu. Đã bôi thuốc rồi.

                Cậu nói, cánh tay cứ giật giật, cậu có chút đau, nhưng thà nói rằng mình không đau còn hơn để y cứ xoa tay mình như vậy. Hàn Đông lại không hiểu, y cho là cậu nói vậy để an ủi y. Tô Chí Văn rất khả ái, Trần Hàn Đông tuy bệnh nhưng cũng là nam nhân, thấy cậu mặc nữ trang nhìn lại xinh xắn, cười lên thì dịu dàng, hắn không khỏi động lòng. Chỉ tiếc kẻ bệnh không thể tự mình làm chủ, phần lớn thời gian sau đó trời trở lạnh, y không cách nào rời giường, có nhớ nhung cũng không dám mở miệng trước mặt mẹ.

Vậy là may mắn cho Tô Chí Văn. Trần Thâm có hỏi cậu tại sao lại sợ y như vậy, Tô Chí văn chỉ nói cậu sợ vì y rất lạnh.

– Ta ở cạnh hắn, còn sợ tự dưng hắn đang bình thường thì lăn ra chết.

                Trần Thâm cười lớn, chẳng nể mặt Chí Văn.

– Ngươi sợ thành quả phụ à. Ta còn tưởng ngươi là đại nam nhân cái gì cũng không sợ chứ.

– Ta có bao giờ nói ta sợ thành quả phụ đâu. Nhưng ta sợ người chết. Chỗ ta ở trước kia thi thoảng có kẻ chết, họ im lìm, xanh tím. Họ lạnh cứng còn hơn tuyết.

                Trần Thâm ngưng cười hẳn. Hắn lại gần, lấy hai tay mình áp lên gò má đỏ vì bị khô nẻ do thời tiết của Tô Chí Văn. Tay hắn ấm áp, những ngón tay dài cùng bàn tay lớn của nam nhân thành niên bao phủ gương mặt cậu.

– Vậy ngươi gọi hắn là gì? Phu quân? Lão gia? Hàn Đông?

                Tô Chí Văn nhìn hắn, hai tay cậu đặt lên trên tay hắn.

– Ta không nói nhiều, ta chỉ cười thôi. Hắn khỏi bệnh ta sẽ được tự do rồi.

                Hai chữ tự do như canh cánh trong lòng Tô Chí Văn. Cậu vẫn biết mong cho Hàn Đông khỏi bệnh chẳng khác gì mong một con đường lên trời. Nhưng người chết còn có thể lên trời, vậy là không phải không có đường đi. Cậu bé mười bốn tuổi cứ thế mà nuôi hy vọng từ lúc bước vào cửa lớn của Trần gia.


	3. Chap 2

Chap 2

 

[Liên - Lý Thái Tường](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Lien-Ly-Thai-Tuong/ZWZFOEEE.html)

 

 

 

 

 

Trần Thâm luôn ăn mặc khác với người ta. Hắn không mặc trường sam, hắn mặc tây phục. Áo sơ mi trắng, quần tây bằng vải, đôi dầy tây bóng loáng. Trời lạnh, hắn khoác trên mình cái áo hắn luôn gọi là măng tô, chúng rất nặng với màu nâu trầm. Tô Chí Văn không ghét chúng, thậm chí cậu rất thích cái áo măng tô. Mỗi lần tuyết rơi Trần Thâm đều lấy nó phủ lên đầu hai người mà đi.

Bọn họ bám lấy nhau như hình với bóng, lúc chơi sẽ tìm tới nhau mà chơi, lúc ăn cũng phải đợi nhau mà ăn cùng.

Trần Thâm tuy là con của bà ba, nhưng bà ba này được lấy về là vì một mối làm ăn. Nhan sắc bà thuộc dạng bình thường, không quá sắc sảo, cũng không đẹp dịu dàng, nói bà dễ nhìn thì cũng có thể tạm coi là có khen ngợi. Mối làm ăn này sụp đổ cũng là lúc bà ba chẳng còn địa vị nữa, bà cũng giống như Trần Hàn Đông, bệnh liên miên, nhưng chẳng ai mời cho bà một người đạo sĩ về chữa bệnh. Tháng ngày cứ ngồi ngóng tới người đàn ông mình yêu khiến bà cứ héo mòn dần. Cũng may, Trần Thâm giống cha hắn như một khuôn đúc ra, anh tuấn như vậy, người làm mẹ như bà cũng chẳng mong gì hơn. Năm hắn ba tuổi thì qua ở bên ngoại, năm hắn mười sáu mới về lại nhà nội.

Ở Trần gia, hắn cao hơn người ở một bậc, nhưng vẫn kém đám chủ nhân một bậc. Tô Chí Văn cũng vậy. Cậu tuy nói là có cưới hỏi đàng hoàng, nhưng ai lại chấp nhận một nam nhân làm con dâu, không vì căn bệnh của Hàn Đông chỉ sợ cậu sớm đã bị đuổi đi. Hai kẻ chung số phận tìm thấy nhau rồi trở nên thân thiết. Không ai quản bọn họ thân thiết như thế nào, họ cứ như vậy mà chơi với nhau qua mùa đông.

Lại nói Trần Thâm theo tư tưởng phương tây do ảnh hưởng ở bên ngoại, hắn ghét nhất là cái thứ tư tưởng cũ mèm của phong kiến. Hắn nhìn mẹ mình làm vợ ba người ta, rồi thấy thân phận mình trong nhà, Trần Thâm lại càng ghét hơn. Ở gia đình trọng gia quy còn hơn mạng người, hắn cũng chẳng tìm được ai ghét phong kiến cùng hắn. Thế là hắn muốn kéo theo Chí Văn. Hắn lấy những món đồ chơi tây phương bên ngoại cho cậu chơi, hắn kể cho cậu nghe về những câu chuyện hắn được nghe. Tô Chí Văn đều ngoan ngoãn nghe hắn nói. Cậu hiểu hết, còn vui vẻ muốn hắn kể thêm. Và thế là từ bạn bè bình thường, Trần Thâm thật muốn ôm cậu vào lòng, nói rằng chỉ có cậu mới là tri kỉ của hắn.

\- Đợi khi nào ta đi du học, sau đó về sẽ cải tổ lại tất cả. Khiến cho người dân Trung Hoa sống như tây quốc vậy.

Tô Chí Văn nghe hắn hùng hồn hô thì có chút hoảng hốt. Cậu đóng lại hộp nhạc gỗ nhỏ nhỏ bằng hai lòng bàn tay cậu chụm lại, nhanh nhẹn đặt nó lên bàn. Mới đây còn có tiếng nhạc vui tai vang lên từng hồi từng hồi giống nhau, giờ thì chỉ còn lại câm lặng.

\- Ngươi sẽ rời khỏi đây sao?

Chí Văn hỏi hắn, cách cậu nói chuyện vẫn đều đều như vậy, nhỏ nhẹ và dễ nghe. Nhưng trong trường hợp trời thì lạnh căm, cậu còn bị viêm họng, giọng cậu khàn khàn như sắp khóc, như ủy khuất. Đó là những gì Trần Thâm nghe được và cảm nhận được, Tô Chí Văn ủy khuất. Hắn vội vàng lại gần Chí Văn, quỳ xuống trước mặt cậu. Hắn nói hắn sẽ chẳng đi quá xa, cũng sẽ không đi quá lâu.

\- Vả lại còn lâu lắm ta mới được đi. Coi như Chí Văn chẳng cần cô đơn đâu. Ta biết ngươi nhất định sẽ cô đơn, ở căn nhà này kẻ nào lại không cô đơn. Kẻ như chúng ta lại càng tịch mịch.

Trần Thâm càng nói, gọng hắn lại càng nhỏ, giống như hắn đang tự thì thầm với mình. Tô Chí Văn không nghe rõ, cậu mở miệng muốn hỏi hắn thì có cơn gió thổi mấy bông tuyết rơi vào cửa sổ. Cậu bận nhìn theo đám tuyết rơi, cũng quên mất mình muốn hỏi cái gì.

Tuyết bắt đầu rơi bằng một khung cảnh nên thơ, những bông tuyết nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống khỏi đám mây, bay bay trong không gian, sau đó đọng lại thành một lớp trắng tinh khôi trên nền gạch vốn bám rêu dơ dáy. Màu trắng sạch sẽ tới mức đi lên chúng, làm dơ chúng bỗng dưng trở thành cái tội trong lòng những kẻ nhạy cảm. Giả như Tô Chí Văn chẳng hạn, cậu là một kẻ luyến tiếc màu trắng của tuyết. Chí Văn là người nhạy cảm, tiếc thương từng thứ nhỏ, rất thích âm nhạc, cậu thích nhất cái hộp nhạc gỗ của Trần Thâm.

\- Nhìn kìa, tuyết lại rơi rồi.

Cậu nói lớn, lòng đầy phấn khích. Chí Văn rút tay mình ra khỏi lòng bàn tay ấm áp của Trần Thâm rồi bước tới bên cửa sổ, làm cho bàn tay mình lạnh dần bởi tuyết rơi. Những hạt tuyết đụng phải tay người tan thành những hạt nước. Tô Chí Văn sợ chúng chạm nền đất dơ bẩn, nhưng chạm vào tay cậu thì chúng cũng biến mất. Trần Thâm tới bên cạnh cậu, muốn rút tay Chí Văn lại. Hắn nào quan tâm tới tuyết rơi, mắt hắn cứ ngóng theo cái cổ tay được băng bó cẩn thận.

\- Sức khỏe ngươi vốn không tốt, đừng nghịch. Tuyết chẳng phải cứ cách mấy ngày lại rơi một đợt hay sao?

\- Tí nữa sẽ bị người khác làm bẩn mất.

Cậu cứng đầu không chịu rút tay, cứ đứng ở cửa sổ phòng Trần Thâm mà ngắm tuyết. Còn hắn thì đứng cúi người, phủ ở đằng sau lưng Chí Văn. Hắn muốn làm cho cậu ấm hơn một chút. Dường như thấy vậy còn không đủ, tay hắn khẽ luồn lên phía trước, ôm chặt cậu vào lòng. Giờ thì lưng cậu áp vào lồng ngực hắn. Hơi thở của hắn phả lên tóc mai, lên tai, lên vai, lên đôi má ửng hồng. Chí Văn còn tưởng tượng ra sống mũi cao của hắn đằng sau lưng khẽ chạm lên tai mình, đôi mắt hắn lanh lợi nhìn tuyết, đôi lông mày rậm nhíu lại. Và cậu quên cả ngắm tuyết, quên cả giơ tay bắt từng bông tuyết hẵng còn sạch sẽ. Những bông tuyết nhỏ khẽ rơi xuống nền gạch và bị lãng quên. Chúng đọng lại thành mảng, người gia nhân tới gọi Chí Văn dẫm lên chúng không tiếc thương. Tiếng gọi của gia nhân là tiếng chia xa của Trần Thâm. Hắn lại tiếp tục ngặm nhấm nỗi cô quạnh một mình trong căn phòng chỉ dư lại tiếng tích tắc của cái đồng hồ quả lắc.

Tô Chí Văn sau khi rời khỏi lồng ngực của Trần Thâm thì lại hụt hẫng. Trời như lạnh hơn, lòng cậu thì như giá lại. Giá như được ở lại thêm một chút thì tốt biết mấy, cậu nghĩ. Một chút là bao lâu thì chẳng biết được. Chí Văn bâng quơ bước theo bước chân của người gia nhân. Bước như vậy thì cậu sẽ không làm hỏng thêm một mảng tuyết nào nữa. Càng về gần tới viện của Trần Hàn Đông, cậu thấy cổ tay mình lại càng nhói lên, đau thấy lạ, nhất là chỗ có mấy vết sẹo, cũ và mới. Cổ họng cậu cũng đắng nghét, như lúc uống mấy thang thuốc bổ vào sáng sớm và mỗi chiều tối.

Trời chiều muộn chiếu thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhợ tỏa ra khắp sân tuyết lặng như tờ. Thi thoảng trừ tiếng con chó vàng của mợ hai ở viện bên cạnh chu lên vài cái rồi im bặt, sau đó là tiếng ho của Hàn Đông. Đối với Chí Văn thì hai thứ tiếng đó giống như là một mà thôi, chúng đều bất chợt, đều khàn, đều vang rất lâu. Chúng đều khiến cậu lạnh cả sống lưng. Cái váy xòe tán che mất đôi chân nhỏ bước đều trên tuyết, cước bộ cậu nhanh hơn cũng là lúc có cơn gió thổi ngược đám tuyết, có những bông đã kịp bám vào phía chân váy gấm xanh lá thêu hoa mai vàng tuyệt đẹp. Cậu chỉ muốn về phòng mình cho lẹ, rồi đóng cửa, chứ tiếng ho của Hàn Đông thi thoảng lại làm cậu giật mình.

\-  Mợ chớ về - tên gia nhân nắm lấy bàn tay cậu, rồi hắn như phát hiện mình thất thố, mau chóng rụt tay lại – Hôm nay cậu cả gọi mợ qua phòng đấy.

Chí Văn nghe thấy tiếng Hàn Đông ho một cái nữa, còn cậu thì như tỉnh mộng. Lúc tỉnh mộng thì đã đứng ở cửa phòng Hàn Đông. Tên gia nhân đã bước vào trước, rồi vén nhẹ tấm màn chắn gió. Thấy cậu còn chần chừ, tên gia nhân sợ gió vào phòng nhiều quá, cứ kéo lấy tay áo giục cậu vào trong.

Phòng Hàn Đông rất ấm. Phòng y lớn nhất trong viện, không khỏi mang tới cho người ta cảm giác đơn chiếc, lại cách một chút thì đặt lò than, lư hương đủ loại, xa hoa vừa đủ dùng. Đầu tiên Chí Văn không dám lại gần y, chỉ dám ngồi xuống cái ghế gỗ đàn khảm trai trạm khắc tinh sảo ở giữa phòng. Tên gia nhân lại kéo cậu vào trong, hành động không quá thô lỗ, nhưng hắn chẳng nhẹ tay. Hàn Đông tỉnh, y nhìn ra tên gia nhân làm vậy với Chí Văn thì cau mày. Tên gia nhân biết ý liền lui ra ngoài.

Chỉ còn lại Chí Văn cùng một nàng tiểu hầu gái, và Trần Hàn Đông. Y khoác tay gọi cậu tới gần, Tô Chí Văn hẳn vẫn còn mộng, còn muốn cự tuyệt, cậu cứ đứng như phỗng.

\- Chí Văn, lại đây một chút, đừng đứng hoài mà mỏi chân. Tới ngồi trên giường cùng ta, chỗ này này.

Trần Hàn Đông khẽ vỗ lên tấm nệm, y ngồi tựa vào thành giường, trên người chỉ mặc trường sam dầy màu xám. Y khẽ cười, dưới ánh lửa đỏ từ ngọn đèn dầu nhìn y không quá xanh xao, mà y gầy, bàn tay dài nhưng rất mảnh, có thể thấy được từng đốt xương ngón tay. Hàn Đông rất kiên nhẫn, y không rời mắt khỏi Tô Chí Văn, cũng không ngừng cười. Y thích cái váy hôm nay, càng thích hơn cậu mặc nó. Nhìn rất đáng yêu, rất giống một người vợ nhỏ.

Chí Văn ban đầu còn sợ, nỗi sợ vô hình như nỗi sợ tiếng con chó vàng của mợ hai. Nhưng thấy y cười mà nhìn mình, tự dưng cậu thấy bớt sợ một chút. Tô Chí Văn thấy y đáng thương, cậu nhìn ra đôi mắt y sâu hoắm. Thế là cậu tới gần, ngồi xuống nệm gấm chỗ bàn tay y vừa vỗ nhẹ. Tới gần rồi cậu lại phát hiện ra Hàn Đông lạnh. Cậu hỏi y có lạnh không, và bàn tay cậu thì khẽ chạm vào bàn tay y. Cậu nhìn quanh căn phòng ấm áp, nhưng chỉ có một mình cậu, y và cô hầu gái đã ngủ gật từ bao giờ.

\- Ừ. Ta rất lạnh. – y nói, rồi chỉ vào bát thuốc trên bàn gỗ gần đó – Máu em đó. Không có nó ta sợ chẳng qua được mùa đông năm nay.

Hàn Đông nói câu đó cũng chỉ đợi cậu chán ghét, hay cùng lắm muốn nhìn cậu sợ hãi một chút để y thấy mình là kẻ xấu. Y tìm trong mắt cậu một chút hờn giận, lại chỉ thấy nó ánh lên màu sắc xinh xắn của ngọn lửa bập bùng.

\- Vậy ngươi sẽ khỏi chứ?

Câu này là Chí Văn hỏi thực tâm, Hàn Đông cũng tin như vậy. Y ngỡ ngàng, hình như y chẳng biết cái giao dịch giữa cậu và mẹ y, về cái giao dịch tự do ấy.Thế nên y mới có thẻ ngỡ ngàng trước câu hỏi nghe qua đầy tốt bụng của Chí Văn dành cho y. Trông y hân hoan. Hàn Đông ngồi thẳng người, trịnh trọng mà hỏi cậu một câu.

\- Em là vợ ta.

Nó là một câu khẳng định, Trần Hàn Đông không muốn tự dưng lại đi hỏi một câu ngu ngốc. Mà y lại nói lái nó, lên giọng như thể nó là một câu hỏi. Tại y muốn thấy cậu gật đầu, cái kiểu gật đầu rất chậm, từ tốn. Y cũng chỉ chờ cậu gật đầu thì liền ôm cậu vào lòng, cái ôm rất chặt, chặt như thể đây không phải là cái ôm của kẻ bệnh. Trên người Tô Chí Văn vẫn còn ám lại cái lạnh của tuyết chưa tan hết, thế những Hàn Đông ôm vào lại ấm người. Rất mềm mại, rất ấm, hơi ấm tới từ lòng bàn tay y vòng qua cái eo nhỏ, từ gò má y chạm vào đôi má ửng của Chí Văn. Sau đó là tới từ hơi thở, từ mùi hương rất dịu nhẹ. Hàn Đông vốn rất lạnh, y thèm cái cảm giác ấm áp đến từ hơi người như thế này. Y ngủ quên trong sự sung sướng lúc nào không hay.

Y ngủ, còn Chí Văn lại thức tới sáng hôm sau, cho tới khi con gà gáy lần thứ hai. Lúc đó trời hẵng còn âm u, người ta chỉ có thể tờ mờ nhìn ra mặt nhau. Tuyết rơi tối hôm qua làm lóa mắt kẻ đi đường. Tô Chí Văn chạy rất nhanh, cậu còn kéo cả cái váy xuề xòa lên, đệ lộ cái quần lụa trắng phía dưới cùng đôi hài nhung. Cậu không cần nhìn đường, rẽ ở đâu, đi qua cửa nào cậu cũng đều đã thông thuộc. Cho tới khi cậu tới nơi, thậm chí Chí văn còn thành thạo mở cửa, mò trong bóng tối tìm tới chiếc giường lớn đã buông màn. Tô Chí Văn còn chưa kịp cởi áo khoác vẫn còn hơi lạnh thì bàn tay cậu đã bị Trần Thâm nắm lấy. Hắn kéo cậu nằm xuống cạnh hắn, ôm cậu thật chặt. Tô Chí Văn khẽ dụi mình vào lớp áo ngủ của hắn, tới cả cánh tay cũng bắt đầu vòng ra đằng sau lưng Trần Thâm mà ôm lại.

Cậu run lên nhè nhẹ, cậu đã run rẩy suốt quãng đường tới đây. Trần Thâm không ngại ôm chặt hơn nữa, cho tới khi hắn không còn cảm nhận được Chí Văn đang lạnh, chỉ thấy được hơi thở của cậu phả đều đều lên ngực hắn. Bọn họ không ngủ nữa, trời cũng đã sắp sáng hẳn rồi. Trần Thâm lưu luyến cái bóng tối dịu dàng, hắn đành ngồi bật dậy đóng thật kĩ những cánh cửa, lấy cả cái áo khoác của hắn làm cái rèm lớn che đi mặt trời đang muốn len lỏi vào lớp giấy bồi mỏng manh. Tô Chí Văn ngồi thẳng người nhìn hắn cứ đi hết góc phòng này tới góc phòng khác. Cậu cười hắn ngu ngốc, hắn cũng cười mình tuyệt vọng.

Những tia sáng dần hắt vào phòng cho tới khi họ không thể che được nữa. Trần Thâm đứng ở giữa căn phòng, ánh mặt trời ánh lên tóc hắn một màu khói nâu trầm. Đối diện hắn, Tô Chí Văn vẫn ngồi im lặng, đôi chân thả xuống thềm của giường ngủ đong đưa.

\- Sắp sáng rõ rồi.

Trần Thâm nói vậy, hắn vừa nói vừa bước tới gần Chí Văn. Cậu để im cho hắn ôm mình, đầu hắn dựa lên đùi cậu. Chí Văn bắt đầu vuốt tóc hắn, mái tóc rất khô, chẳng giống như tóc cậu, sợi tơ nhỏ cứ rủ xuống mặt.

\- Tối nay thì không được rồi, tối mai ta lại đến nhé.

Trần Thâm gật đầu, hắn lại âm vang trong đầu tiếng gọi của tên gia nhân, thực thực hư hư. Tô Chí Văn quả nhiên rời khỏi phòng hắn.

Một lúc sau thì Tô Chí Văn cùng Trần Thâm không hẹn mà thấy nhau ở phòng ăn. Cậu đói bụng mà không đợi được người ta mang cơm tới. Còn hắn luôn tự mình lấy cơm như vậy. Nhưng bọn họ đã không còn nhìn nhau bằng thứ ánh mắt kì lạ vào đêm dịu dàng. Tô Chí Văn là chị dâu danh nghĩa của Trần Thâm, còn hắn coi cậu là bạn bè, một người bạn hiểu được hắn nói cái gì. Cậu giúp hắn múc cơm, hai người ngồi ăn chung với nhau. Hắn nói cậu là con trai ở độ trưởng thành, nên chú ý ăn nhiều một chút. Trong phòng bếp không còn ai, hắn rất đúng mực chỉ nói những điều đúng đắn.

Tô Chí Văn thì hơi mơ hồ, ăn cũng rất chậm. Cậu nhớ cái ánh mắt hay cử chỉ của hắn vào buổi đêm đến. Muốn xóa cũng không được. Ai bảo cậu quá nhạy cảm, nhất là về thứ tình cảm rục rịch trong lòng mình thì cậu lại càng chú ý.

Nói Chí Văn ghét Hàn Đông cũng không đúng. Có sợ, dù sao y cũng uống máu cậu mà sống, cái đó thật kinh dị. Nhưng Chí Văn cũng thấy y đáng thương. Ít ra cậu đối với y là có phản ứng. Ở gia đình này, ngoài Trần Thâm cũng chỉ có Hàn Đông là không cau mày nhìn cậu, bộ dàng như nhau, gương mặt gượng lạnh mà nhìn Chí Văn. Ánh mắt y ôn hòa, có ưu sầu, lại có ẩn khuất.

Sau này, lúc sang tới mùa xuân, hoa đào nở rừng rực, cậu phát hiện ra mình còn bắt gặp một ánh mắt khác. Thứ ánh nhìn đáng sợ tới từ người đàn ông mặc trường sam hoa gấm đứng ở ngoài cánh cửa vòm dẫn vào vườn đào ở hậu viện. Gã khẽ cười, dường như gã muốn tới gần. Tô Chí Văn ban đầu chỉ có thể chết chân ở đó. Gã như kẻ săn mồi lầm lũi, còn cậu thì tựa con mồi nhỏ bé chẳng thể tự phòng bị. Không biết lúc đó cậu lấy đâu ra dũng khí, Tô Chí Văn kêu lớn, gọi tên Trần Thâm.

Hắn chỉ đứng cách cậu vài cây đào, tất nhiên nghe được cậu gọi tên mình. Hắn chạy tới, lúc đối mặt với người đàn ông nọ, hắn chỉ cười, cúi người chào gã. Hắn nhanh chân tiến tới nắm lấy tay Chí Văn, dắt cậu đi qua người gã đàn ông, đi qua cả cánh cửa vòm của hậu viện. Cậu chẳng nhìn thấy gã đàn ông đó đâu nữa, hình như gã cũng chẳng muốn đi theo bọn họ.

Chuyện cũng mau chóng đi vào quên lãng trong trí nhớ của một nam hài mới mười bốn tuổi. Tô Chí Văn còn bận rộn chọn cái bình đẹp nhất để chưng mấy cành hoa đào Trần Thâm hái tặng cậu.


	4. Chap 3

CHAP 3

 

 

                Đồi chè tới mùa xuân thì tươi tốt lắm, từng tầng từng tầng xanh ngắt. Bầu trời trong suốt, chỉ cùng lắm có mấy đợt mưa nhẹ lất phất không làm ướt nổi áo ai. Lớp lá chè non sẽ bóng lên, rồi anh ánh. Giữa những dãy chè xanh bát ngát thi thoảng lộ lên khăn đầu hồng đỏ của những cô gái hái chè trong bộ áo vải. Chè được mùa thì họ cũng tươi tỉnh, hái được càng nhiều, càng mỏi tay thì túi tiền sẽ thêm nhiều đồng cắc. Hai ba chú lừa thồ đám lá chè mới hái xuống khỏi đồi, ánh mắt chú thu liễm quang cảnh nhỏ nhắn của cả trấn.

                Mùa chè lại về, vì thế cũng tới lúc Trần gia làm mấy vụ buôn bán lớn nhỏ. Khách nhân tới xem hàng, kẻ nán lại, kẻ đi. Có kẻ còn kì kèo thêm thêm bớt bớt. Một số chỗ mua chè tươi về tự sao, một số mua trà được Trần gia sao sẵn. Loại khách mua trà đã qua chế biến thường là khách phương xa đổ về. Chẳng biết làm ăn tốt thế nào, lần này lại còn có cả khách ngoại quốc tới. Không cần kể cũng biết kẻ vui nhất là Trần Thâm. Hắn bỗng dưng trở thành kẻ hữu hình trong Trần gia. Bọn họ nháo nhào lên chẳng biết ông người tây tóc vàng ấy nói gì, người phiên dịch đi theo cũng thi thoảng mất hút trong đám đông khách đến lựa trà. Vậy là đại phu nhân gọi hắn tới.

– Con xem xem họ nói cái gì. Ta nghe không hiểu.

                Trần Thâm muốn đi du học nên tiếng ngoại quốc của hắn rất khá, người phiên dịch đi theo thi thoảng còn phải liếc mắt trầm trồ hắn. Vị khách tóc vàng rất thích hắn, có lẽ cũng chỉ bời vì có mình Trần Thâm có thể hiểu ông ta nói cái gì. Cậu cũng tận tình chỉ cho người nhà một số phong tục của nước ngoài, tránh trường hợp như bà tư, mới được người ta cúi đầu đã hốt hoảng muốn trốn.

                Sức hút của người đàn ông lạ khiến cho Trần gia được một phen nháo đằng. Ai cũng muốn coi thử cái người nước ngoài nó ra làm sao, có gì khác với người mình. Nào là Trần lão gia, bà cả, bà hai, bà tư, bà năm, cậu hai mới chỉ vừa về tới, cậu út còn nhỏ xíu cùng cái đầu đội mũ mao nhung. Chẳng nói đến đám chủ nhân, mấy người làm tuy có bận rộn cũng muốn chạy qua ghé mắt một cái, bị đuổi thì chạy đi. Xôn xao một hồi liền không ai phát hiện Trần Thâm đã biến đi đâu mất.

                Trần Thâm cũng chỉ quan trọng được một lúc thôi, tìm được tên phiên dịch mọi người cũng quên mất hắn đang ở đó. Hắn chẳng quan tâm, hắn tới tìm người cần hắn. Lúc Trần Thâm tới nơi, bước chân hắn cũng bỗng nhiên chững lại ở đằng sau cái cây lớn. Thời tiết hôm nay tốt như vậy, hắn quên mất rằng Trần Hàn Đông sẽ lại ra ngoài trời ngồi hóng mát. Mà chẳng biết mấy nay y nghĩ gì, cứ kéo Tô Chí Văn theo bên mình. Chắc là y sợ Chí Văn gặp nhiều đàn ông, cái nỗi sợ của mấy tên mới lấy vợ chưa gì đã sợ vợ ngoại tình.

                Hắn cười Trần Hàn Đông ấu trĩ. Y gật gù ngủ quên lúc nào không hay, ánh mắt Chí Văn đã men theo bức tường, men theo bụi cây mà tìm tới bên Trần Thâm. Hắn làm mặt quỷ, cậu bật cười. Hai bọn họ cứ nhìn nhìn nhau, một kẻ thì ngồi bên chiếc ghế mây dưới dàn cây leo, một kẻ thì nép mình bên bụi cây lớn cùng bức tường rêu. Trái tim Tô Chí Văn đập nhanh dần, tự dưng tình cảnh như vậy lại khiến cậu thấy thật lãng mạn.

                Trần Thâm tất nhiên nhìn ra ánh mắt của Tô Chí Văn, nhưng hắn không phải là kẻ độc ác, hắn không muốn cướp một chút hạnh phúc của Hàn Đông. Hắn không rời đi, tất nhiên, Tô Chí Văn còn nhìn hắn kia mà, hắn cũng nhìn cậu không chán. Hắn cũng không muốn tới cạnh đánh thức Trần Hàn Đông còn đang nằm ngủ, đầu y gác lên đùi Chí Văn. Trần Thâm đứng im lìm ở góc khuất, như một cái bóng, mà cái bóng này còn hấp dẫn Chí Văn hơn cả thứ bằng xương bằng thịt còn đang hô hấp đều đều bên cạnh mình. Bọn họ nhìn nhau, muốn thời gian trôi nhanh một chút, để Trần đại phu nhân tới chăm sóc con mình, để Tô Chí Văn bị cứa thêm một vệt dài trên cổ tay. Đêm tới, Tô Chí Văn uống thuốc rất đắng, sẽ chạy tới bên Trần Thâm để hắn đưa cho cậu một viên kẹo ngọt nhất mà cậu từng ăn.

                Được mấy hôm thì những người đi theo khách tây phương tóc vàng cũng tới. Một cô gái trẻ cùng anh chàng người Trung Quốc, họ đều mặc tây phục. Nghe nói bọn họ từ Bắc Kinh xuống đây, họ ngắm nhìn trấn cổ cũng bất ngờ như cách người ở trấn nhìn họ đi lại mà mặc trên người thứ quần áo tây phương. Chỉ có người làm ở Trần gia thì chẳng mấy bất ngờ, tại dù sao cậu ba của họ cũng amwjc y hệt như vậy lượn lờ xung quanh không biết bao nhiêu lần trong một ngày.

                Anh chàng người Trung Quốc mang theo một vật lạ đựng trong cái va li lớn. Một cái thùng gỗ mà bọn họ đếm to bằng bốn cục gạch, cắm trên đó là một cái ống. Bên trong còn gì thì họ không biết, anh chàng đó sợ hộ làm hỏng cũng chẳng cho họ xem nhiều. Tất nhiên đấy là đối với đám người làm mà thôi, với chủ nhà tiếp đãi mình họ lại nhiệt tình hơn hẳn. Họ nói đây là cái máy ảnh mang từ Anh quốc về, rất mắc tiền. Họ nói cái này còn lưu giữ hình ảnh tốt hơn cả vẽ tranh, đẹp hơn cả vẽ tranh. Trần đại phu nhân tuy vẫn giữ gương mặt bình tĩnh tới lạnh nhạt, nhưng trong lòng bà chắc bảy tám phần là muốn thử rồi. Cũng chẳng cần bà phải nói ra, đám phu nhân còn lại đã nhao nhao muốn thử. Thôi thì ai chẳng muốn nhìn xem cái mày này nó thần kì thế nào.

                Bọn họ tranh giành nhau để xem ai được lên hình trước, mà lên hình thì chụp với cái gì mới được, thành thử có kẻ gianh xong rồi lại lúng túng tới mất lượt. Mấy người khách mặc đồ tây phương thấy họ thế cũng mắc cười mà không dám cười lên. Chỉ có ông khách người nước ngoài đứng nói chuyện với Trần Thâm là không có vẻ muốn cười. Tại ông ta cũng không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

Josephin đang nói chuyện thì bỗng dưng im bặt, ông kéo tay áo Trần Thâm, ý chỉ muốn hắn nhìn theo mình. Mà theo cánh tay ông chỉ, Trần Thâm thấy một thân ảnh núp ở đằng xa lắm. Thân ảnh với tấm áo hoa cùng cái váy đỏ. Josephin hình như bị thân ảnh nọ làm cho bất ngờ lắm, mắt ông ta mở to, ông cứ luôn miệng hỏi thăm người đó là người nào bằng thứ ngôn ngữ cùng chỉ có hai bọn họ hiểu với nhau.

– She is my lover.

                Trần Thâm trả lời rất tự nhiên, như thể hắn đang nói thật. Mà quả thật hắn đang nói thật, hắn chỉ không nói rõ mà thôi. Josephin cũng ậm ừ như hiểu ra điều gì, thế mà ông lại nhíu mày, hỏi lại hắn rằng bọn họ sống cùng một nhà sao. Hắn nói họ có duyên được sống cùng một nhà, mẹ cả muốn như vậy. Hắn vẫn đang nói thật.

                Josephin ngỏ lời muốn gặp Tô Chí Văn, lúc ông nói câu đó thì hai người bạn Trung Quốc của ông ta cũng đi tới. Ông kể cho họ nghe về cô bé mặc áo hoa đỏ núp ở cửa, giờ đã không nhìn thấy người đâu.

– She look really lovely, not a tiny one, she must be tall like what I just saw.

                Ông hào hứng kể cho họ nghe, cô gái đi cùng liền tò mò muốn gặp thử người mà Josephin hết mực khen này. Trần Thâm cũng không ngại cho họ gặp, chỉ là không phải bây giờ mà thôi. Trần đại phu nhân mà biết hắn mang con dâu nhỏ của con trai bà ra ngoài cho người ta nhìn ngắm, Trần Thâm không biết chỗ tiền ít ỏi mà bà phát cho mẹ con họ còn muốn bòn rút còn bao nhiêu nữa.

                 Bọn họ gặp nhau vào buổi chiều ở phòng của của Josephin. Khách có ba người, àm hình như họ ưu ái cho ông bạn to lớn căn phòng lớn nhất ở dãy nhà cho khách. Trang trí cũng không gọi là hoa mĩ, nhưng chủ nhà cũng rất biết cách bài trí, đồ không phải loại rẻ tiền gì. Thôi hẵng nói về phòng khách nhà họ Trần, hay nói họ giàu có thể nào. Trần Thâm còn đang cười ngất khi Tô Chí Văn trợn mắt nhìn ông khách người Tây phương. Cậu hẳn là đang sợ, mà cậu sợ do người ta to lớn hay sợ bản thân mình không biết nói cái gì thì hắn không biết. Cậu thì sợ, mà Josephin đứng trước Chí Văn tự dưng đâm ra lúng túng. Thế là vừa mới mở lời, ông quên mất cả chào hỏi.

– You are beautiful.

                Tô Chí văn đương nhiên chẳng hiểu ông nói gì, cũng thôi không nhìn chằm chằm Josephin, cậu tới bên cạnh Trần Thâm, kéo tay áo hắn.

– Ông ấy khen em đẹp.

                Chí Văn nghe thế, hai má bất giác đỏ, cảm giác ngượng ngùng làm cậu không nhìn được mà cười lên một cái. Đôi mắt to cong vút, cười tới độ yêu kiều mà lộ cả hàm răng trắng đều. Thật ra thì được ông khách lạ mặt người nước người khen thì cậu có chút vui sướng. Nhưng cậu cười là cười cái khác. Tự dưng chính miệng Trần Thâm nói cậu đẹp quả nhiên khiến Chí Văn thần tình ngây ngất.

                Cô gái cùng anh chàng kia cũng rất thích Chí Văn, họ biết cậu là nam, nhưng họ không nói gì. Thậm chí cô gái còn không ngớt trầm trồ khen cậu đáng yêu, khen bộ váy mà cậu mặc.

– Này, chúng ta chụp cho cậu một kiểu ảnh nhé, được không? Dù sao sáng nay tôi cũng không thấy cậu tới chụp cùng mọi người.

                Lúc chụp hình Chí Văn chỉ dám ngồi im, bàn tay cậu đặt lên đùi, mắt thì chẳng biết phải nhìn về hướng nào. Cậu bỗng thấy trần Thâm đứng ở đàng sau lưng anh chàng đang chúi đầu vào cái chùm vải của máy chụp hình. Cậu nhìn hắn, khẽ mỉm cười.

                Bọn họ ngồi nói chuyện rất lâu, nhất là cô gái kia. Họ bàn luận, kể chuyện, có những thứ cậu đã được Trần Thâm kể lại, có những thứ thì chưa. Vì vậy cậu chỉ lẳng lặng ngồi nghe họ nói. Cho đến khi cô gái mặc âu phục kể về một người phụ nữ trẻ. Cô nói, nàng ta là một người phụ nữ đẹp đấy, nhưng đáng tiếc lại bị ép gả cho một ông già vì ông ta có tiền và có thế hơn. Nàng ta yêu một anh công nhân nghèo.

– Sau đó thì mọi người đoán đi, nàng ta đã làm gì? Không đoán ra có đúng không? Nàng ta bỏ trốn. Đáng nhẽ ra nàng có thể ở bên cạnh đợi lão ta chết, sau đó vừa lấy của cải, vừa lấy chồng mới như vậy lại hợp tình hợp lý. Thế mà nàng ta chọn cách bỏ trốn. Vì nàng đang yêu, mà yêu thì cần gì phải chờ đợi. Có lãng mạn hay không cơ chứ, vậy mới là tình yêu phương tây điển hình. Phải hết mình như thế.

                Tô Chí Văn nghe tới say mê, cậu chỉ giật mình tỉnh khỏi mộng khi có bàn tay khác, ấm áp, nắm lấy tay mình dưới mặt bàn. Tô Chí Văn nhìn sang phía Trần Thâm, hắn vẫn ra vẻ lắng nghe, nhưng bàn tay hắn thì không an phận, khẽ vuốt ve nhè nhẹ. Chí Văn mê man, cậu bắt đầu nghĩ nhiều chuyện. Nghĩ tới cái hơi ấm tới từ lòng bàn tay của Trần Thâm, rồi bàn tay lạnh như băng của Trần Hàn Đông. Cậu nghĩ tới nhiều chuyện sảy ra, rồi thậm chí to gan lớn mật mà nghĩ ra hai chữ, “chạy trốn”. Cho tới khi cạu về phòng mình rồi mà tâm trí vẫn chỉ lởn vởn cái câu chuyện kia mà thôi, về chuyện cậu cùng Trần Thâm chạy trốn.

                Nhưng bọn họ có yêu nhau hay không để mà chạy trốn? Tô Chí Văn mân mê cái tay áo mà tự hỏi mình như vậy. Chí Văn có yêu Trần Thâm hay không, cậu chỉ biết hắn là người quan trọng nhất của cậu. Quan trọng còn hơn bữa cơm hàng ngày, còn hơn cả việc được mặc đồ đẹp, có người hầu hạ. Tức là cậu đã chuẩn bị tinh thần rồi, nếu trốn đi bọn họ sẽ khổ, Chí Văn không sợ những thứ đó. Mà đó là chỉ có mình cậu nghĩ vậy thôi, nhỡ đâu trời run rủi thế nào Trần Thâm lại không yêu cậu thì Chí Văn biết làm thế nào. Cậu hiểu hắn, cậu biết hắn thích ăn gì, yêu màu gì, muốn làm gì. Tất nhiên cậu cũng hiểu hắn yêu nhất chính là cái thứ đạo lý hắn giữ chặt trong lòng về một cái thế giới công bằng của hắn. Thế giới đó thì to lắm, cậu lại nhỏ, Tô Chí Văn không muốn so đo làm gì. Cậu so đo cũng không nổi.

                Nghĩ quẩn quanh như vậy lại buồn. Tô Chí Văn tự dưng thất thần, cái ý nghĩ về việc Trần Thâm không yêu mình cứ quanh quẩn cậu mãi, qua cả mùa hè, cho tới lúc đám lá cây bắt đầu chuyển màu vàng như lửa đỏ ngợp cả một vùng đồi rừng mới đây còn xanh lá ở cách nhà họ một canh giờ đi bộ.

Trần Thâm từng nói hắn thích màu đỏ, thích ấm áp, thích lửa. Hắn thích đám cưới, thích tết nhất, thích những cô gái tô son đỏ. Hắn thích mùa thu, lúc mà hắn cảm thấy chỉ cần nhìn lên cái ngọn đồi cao cao ở đằng xa rực lên ánh vàng đỏ thì hắn sẽ không còn cô đơn nữa. Trần Thâm sợ lạnh, thế nên hắn mới lưu luyến mùa thu như thế. Tô Chí Văn đã từng thấy hắn rất giống cậu, cho rằng cái sợ lạnh của mình cùng hắn thích màu đỏ thật liên quan, thật đáng yêu. Thật tâm đầu ý hợp.

Hôm đó trời còn sáng lắm, tiết mùa thu không nóng không lạnh, khoan khoái dễ chịu. Chim bắt đầu di cư về miền nam, thi thoảng lại có một số con không an phận đậu trên cành cây lớn mà hót. Giữa cái sân ở viện của Trần Hàn Đông có một cái cây lớn, thế nên Chí Văn tuy đã thức dậy từ lâu lại muốn nằm lười ở trên giường nghe chúng hót. Tô Chí Văn thích nghe tiếng chim hót, Trần Thâm không ngại trèo lên cây bắt cho hắn một con vào cái tiết trời nóng như lửa đốt. Rồi vì thấy cậu cứ suốt ngày đóng cửa im ỉm trong phòng, Trần Hàn Đông biết cậu nuôi chim, y không ngại mua cho Chí Văn một cái lồng thiếp sơn đỏ rất đẹp.

Chí Văn còn đang mải nằm dài trên cái bàn, ngón tay không yên cứ mải chọc con chim nhỏ thì đã có người tới ngồi bên cạnh cậu. Trần Thâm không nói chữ nào, hắn ngồi im lặng nhìn Tô Chí Văn chơi đùa với con chim. Chí Văn biết rằng mỗi lần hắn im lặng như vậy thì hẳn có tâm sự, cậu không hối thúc muốn hắn nói ra, nhưng anh mắt lâu lâu lại quay sang nhìn hắn. Bỗng dưng hắn nói

– Chí Văn, chúng ta ra lên đồi chơi đi.

                Và hắn dẫn cậu lên đồi. Con đường mòn hắn dẫn cậu đi chẳng có ai, cỏ dưới chân lại bạc thếch, như thể có nhiều người đi lắm. Họ nắm tay nhau, lòng bàn tay hắn vẫn ấm áp và dễ chịu. Tô Chí Văn ngửa cổ lên trời, hết ngắm cái ánh nắng không quá ngắt, ngắm đàn chim đang bay, cho tới khi ánh mắt cậu chỉ còn ngập tràn một sắc vàng đỏ của lá thu trên hàng vạn thân cây cao khô khốc vươn lên bầu trời.

                Họ dừng lại bên một gốc cây lớn, nó lớn tới mức chắn ngang tầm mắt bọn họ, họ chẳng nhìn thấy trấn nhỏ đâu nữa, và ngôi trấn cũng không nhìn thấy họ. Trần Thâm ôm Chí Văn vào lòng rồi khóc. Hắn khóc bạo, ánh mắt hắn còn chẳng dám nhìn thẳng vào cậu, hắn cùi đầu cứ nức nở như một đứa trẻ.

                Tô Chí Văn hiểu ra, mắt cậu cũng ướt sũng nhưng cậu không thể cúi đầu ngục vào lòng hắn. Hôm nay cái đặc quyền đó cậu đã cho hắn mất rồi. Chí văn bỗng nhận ra cậu lưu luyến Trần Thâm tới mức hình như, cậu có thể chết vì hắn cũng được. Chí Văn tủi thân, lòng cậu không tĩnh lặng như lá cây được.

– Mẹ anh chẳng thể qua nổi mất. Anh phải theo bà.

– Em sẽ đợi anh được mà.

– Đợi anh nhé.

– Em nhất định sẽ đợi anh.

– Chí Văn, cho anh thời hạn một năm. Tới khi nào em thấy ngọn đồi này chỉ phủ một màu đỏ thôi.

– Đợi cho tới mùa thu sang năm.

– Đúng rồi, tới cả ngọn đồi bên cạnh, rồi bên cạnh nữa cũng đỏ, thì anh sẽ về.

                Họ cứ nói rồi lại càng chìm đắm vào nhau nhiều hơn. Trần Thâm hôn cậu, hắn nói một câu sẽ hôn một lần. Bọn họ nằm hẳn xuống đất, nằm lên đống là rụng. Đất mẹ êm ái như muốn ôm bọ vào lòng mà giấu đi. Trần Thâm cởi từng nút áo tết cánh bướm xinh xắn trên người Tô Chí Văn, hắn còn vén lên cái váy đáng yêu màu mận chín, cởi quần lụa trắng sạch sẽ xuống tới cổ chân cậu. Chí Văn để hắn làm vậy, không trách cứ, không thắc mắc, ngây dại nhìn Trần Thâm lặng lẽ ấu yếm cơ thể mình. Chí Văn giờ đây đầy phục tùng và ngoan ngoãn, như chính thứ tình cảm cậu chỉ dành cho mình Trần Thâm.

                Họ không làm tình, Trần Thâm chỉ đơn giản muốn ngắm nhìn cậu một chút. Mà hắn muốn nhớ cậu một cách rõ ràng, tỉ mỉ nhất hắn có thể, vì thế hắn dùng bàn tay này nhớ rõ ràng da thịt Tô Chí Văn mịn màng như thế nào, dùng đôi mắt này nhìn thấu cái vẻ gầy gò non nớt sau lớp quần áo nữ trang mà cậu bị ép phải mặc. Hắn dừng lại rất lâu ở đôi mắt trong suốt của cậu, đôi mắt mà hắn chỉ thấy bản thân mình trong đó, chứ không phải là bất kì ai khác. Chỉ một mình hắn, không nhiễm bẩn, không câu nệ, không áy náy đắn đo hay hối hận, không lạnh nhạt khinh bỉ.

                Ánh chiều tà dần dần phủ lớp mật ong xinh xắn xuống thì hắn cùng cậu cũng đã đi bộ gần tới cửa sau Trần gia rồi. Lúc hắn muốn đi, tay Tô Chí Văn nắm lấy hắn rất chặt, cậu không can tâm để hắn đi. Bọn họ vốn là một đôi, giờ sẽ chỉ còn lại một mình cậu lẻ loi.

– Em sẽ chờ anh. Chờ anh cho tới khi ngọn đồi đằng ấy, lá đỏ ngợp trời.

                Tô Chí Văn không nhịn được mà nhắc hắn như vậy.

                Đêm đó cả hai người đều mất ngủ, họ cũng thôi không tìm đến nhau nữa. Hai ngày sau thì hắn rời đi trong lúc Tô Chí Văn hẳn còn mê man trong cơn mộng mị. Trần Thâm muốn tiếc nuối thôn xóm đầy màu xám xịt của hắn, nhưng hắn không thể dối lòng mình hắn ghét nó tới mức chỉ hận không thể đi khuất mắt cho nhanh. Vậy mà hắn vẫn lưu luyến. Xe kéo chuyển bánh, hắn bất giác cứ ngó đằng sau. Mặt trời còn khuất núi, cái hơi lạnh cùng sương mù trên những đỉnh đồi chưa tan. Hắn có thể nghe thấy tiếng mấy con gà chuẩn bị gáy tiếng gáy đầu tiên, chúng lục đục trong ổ rơm ấm áp, chúng lấy hơi rồi lại trầm xuống chưa ngáy như chờ đợi điều gì. Trần Thâm chẳng thể ngắm được màu đỏ yêu kiều của đồi lá thu trước khi đi, hắn cũng có dịp được nhìn thấy người hắn yêu. Tự dưng hắn nhơ ra, hắn chưa nói yêu cậu.

                Bánh xe vấp đá cũng cứ lay động. Trần Thâm tự dưng thấy lòng mình khẩn trương lạ. Hắn cứ ngắc ngoải mãi về cái chuyện hắn còn chưa có nói với Tô Chí Văn về lời yêu. Hắn hối hận khi lúc đi chỉ kịp lén giấu trong cái áo khoác của mình tấm hình chụp Tô Chí Văn. Hắn thấy hắn đã bỏ lại rất nhiều thứ quan trọng.

                Cho tới khi hắn khuất ở đâu đó rất xa rồi, gà mới gáy. Tới tiếng thứ hai, thứ ba, khi mặt trời đã lười biếng chiếu xuống cái sân nhỏ, hắt thứ ánh sáng nhạt nhòa của buổi sớm vào cửa sổ của căn phòng qua một đêm đã lạnh lẽo không ít của Tô Chí Văn, cậu mới mở mắt dậy.

                Cậu nghe thấy tiếng chim hót, tiếng chim ở rất xa. Tô Chí Văn được người ta mặc trên mình bộ nữ phục xanh lam, bản thân cậu thấy chúng xấu xí biết mấy.

                Con chim nhỏ trong lồng nghe thấy tiếng chim hót về phương nam cũng đập cánh không ngừng. Nó giãy dụa trong cái lồng son đẹp đẽ, Tô Chí Văn nhìn ngay ra là nó muốn đi. Cậu chạy tới gần, ngắm nhìn con chim nhỏ u sầu.

– Mày cũng muốn tự do à. Nhưng nếu tao thả mày, mày nhất định phải hạnh phúc.

                Tô Chí Văn quả thật mở lồng. Con chim nhỏ lắc lư cái đầu, lạ lẫm nhìn khoảng trời trước mắt. Nhưng cái lạ lẫm đó chỉ tồn tại trong vài giây, nó cất cánh, thoát ra khỏi những thanh nan được xếp một cách ngay ngắn, thơm lừng hương gỗ đàn. Tô Chí Văn thích thú cười lớn, bước chân nhanh nhẹn chạy theo con chim nhỏ từ trong phòng ra tới ngoài sân lớn, chạy theo những hành lang rộng lớn. Hình như con chim nhỏ kia cũng vui vẻ lắm, chú bay lượn, vòng vài vòng.

                Và khi chú chim tội nghiệp còn chưa kịp cất cánh bay cao, một tiếng sung lạnh lẽo vang rất dội, và cả không gian liền im ắng. Tô Chí Văn nhìn xác nó nằm bẹp dưới đất. Nó còn chưa kịp hấp hối được điều gì. Còn chưa có thời gian để tiếc nuối. Cậu sợ hãi nhìn người đàn ông cầm theo khẩu súng, gã đàn ông mặc trường sam gấm tối màu, tóc cắt ngắn, trên miệng gã là điếu thuốc còn đang hút dở.

                Mà gã thì nào có sợ cậu, gã thậm chí còn mỉm cười, vứt cái điếu thuốc còn đang hút dở xuống dưới chân mà di mạnh. Động tác của gã dứt khoát, dường như gã chẳng làm việc gì thừa thãi, tất cả đều gọn gàng và nhanh, nhanh tới đáng sợ.

– Này chị dâu nhỏ- gã nói- Tôi giúp chị dâu nhỏ bắt lại con chim này rồi. Chị dâu nhỏ có nên đáp lễ lại người em rể này chăng?

                Tô Chí Văn chỉ sững sờ một chút. Rồi cậu lại cười, thì cậu chẳng nghĩ ra sẽ phải nói cái gì, cậu đành cười lấy lòng người ta trước. Thế mà xác con chim cữ mãi khiến chi nụ cười lấy lòng này trở nên kì lạ biết bao.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

p/s: Muốn xem cái hình Tô Chí Văn đã chụp thì thỉnh pm tui:))))))


	5. Chap 5

Chap 4

                Hắn tặng cậu quyển sách. Vì Trần Thâm vẫn còn nhớ rõ những nét chữ thẳng tắp đẹp đẽ Tô Chí Văn viết tặng riêng cho hắn. Cậu biết chữ, nên hắn muốn tặng cho cậu một quyển sách. Quyển sách vẫn còn thơm mùi giấy mực, quyển sách đặc biệt cậu chẳng thể tìm thấy chúng ở đâu.

\- Chữ viết của anh vẫn xấu hơn chữ của em.

Quyển sách chỉ toàn chữ chép tay của Trần Thâm, từng câu chuyện, từng chú thích đều là hắn viết. Có chuyện hắn nghe được, có cái đọc được, rồi có những câu chuyện tự hắn ngẫm ra, thấy hay thì chép lại. Chép mãi, dần dà đầy đặn thành một quyển sách, không còn là cuốn sổ ghi nữa.

Tô Chí Văn ngồi ở cái bàn ngay cạnh cửa sổ - hắn mới xếp lại đồ đạc trong căn phòng cũ của mình, giờ đã là phòng dành cho khách – đọc từng trang sách. Lớp bìa bọc da bò sáng bóng lên dưới ánh mặt trời nhìn rất đẹp, nhưng so sánh với những ngón tay của kẻ đàn dương cầm kia tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng anh ánh, chúng vẫn chẳng là gì. Mặt trời không chói và ánh nắng nhạt nhòa rọi sáng cả căn phòng. Chí Văn mặc một bộ tây phục trắng xám, giờ đây cũng tỏa thứ ánh vàng như màu nắng. Thứ ánh sáng đó mang chút ấm áp tỏa khắp căn phòng đã từ lâu không có người ở. Trần Thâm nhìn xung quanh, ánh mắt hắn chuyển từ cái bàn gỗ lạnh, cái giường xếp nệm gấm đơn điệu, giá sách treo vài tấm đồ, một hai cái bình gốm, rồi lại quay về phía Tô Chí Văn. Cậu như thứ đẹp đẽ nhất hiện hữu nơi đây. Hắn không ngây người ra ngắm cậu như cái hồi hắn vẫn còn có thể ngồi ở cửa sổ ngắm trời đất mà nghĩ viển vông. Trần Thâm đã qua cái tuổi đó rồi, có một số thứ nói thay đổi là thay đổi. Ánh nhìn của hắn ôn nhu, tĩnh lặng.

Có thi thoảng, Chí Văn sẽ rời mắt khỏi trang sách mà nhìn hắn, một hai giây như thể muốn kiểm tra liệu hắn còn ở đó hay không. Hắn sẽ luôn sẵn sàng ngồi ở chỗ cậu dễ nhìn thấy, đáp lại ánh mắt đó bằng một nụ cười nhẹ, Chí Văn sẽ lại an tâm đọc sách.

Họ ngồi với nhau cả một buổi chiều ngày thứ hai hắn trở về Trần gia, nhưng Tô Chí Văn chỉ nói với hắn đúng ba câu, một câu bình phẩm và hai câu chào hỏi. Hắn tự hỏi từ bao giờ đứa trẻ vẫn hay ngước nhìn vạn vật, hỏi hắn những câu hỏi kì lạ mà chính hắn đôi khi còn lúng túng không trả lời nổi giờ đã ở đâu rồi. Trần Thâm vẫn nhìn ra Chí Văn ôn nhu hiền hòa, nhưng cũng nhìn thấy cậu hẳn đã thay đổi. Hắn đã đi năm năm, trong năm năm đó đã sảy ra chuyện gì. Trần Thâm trong lòng sốt sắng muốn hỏi, mà hắn không đủ tư cách để hỏi cậu, hắn đành im.

Có một cô tiểu hầu gái tới gọi hắn tới ăn cơm, giọng cô bé làm hắn tỉnh mộng. Cô bé gọi hắn cũng phải ba bốn lần, cô chỉ thấy người đàn ông mặc tây trang mà hôm qua mới từ thành phố về cứ nhíu mày nhìn phía cửa ra vào. Ở đó thì làm gì có ai.

Trong bữa cơm, Trần Thâm gặp được những gương mặt rất quen, một số thì lạ. Hắn tự trách mình cũng đã là ngày thứ hai, cớ gì còn chưa tới gặp người ta, người mà hắn sẽ phải gọi là chị dâu như cách hắn đã gọi cậu khi xưa. Vị trí năm đó của Chí Văn cũng là do chị dâu này ngồi, Chí Văn thì chẳng thấy đâu cả. Bọn họ nói vài câu chào hỏi xã giao, hắn cũng không muốn tỏ rõ rằng hắn ghét nàng như ghét tất cả những người nữ nhân Trần gia. Liệu nàng có biết vị trí của hắn ở gia đình này hay không? Nếu có hẳn nàng đã không cười niềm nở như vậy. Hay kể cả nàng đã biết thì chồng nàng cũng đã dặn nàng đừng biểu lộ lạnh nhạt như người khác.

                Trần Hàn Đông sau khi khỏi bệnh liền trở nên hiền hòa hơn nhiều, dường như anh ta chẳng còn tí nào bóng dáng của năm năm về trước. Người đàn ông ngồi liệt trên giường và ánh mắt như hận tất cả mọi người có thể chạy nhảy, giờ Hàn Đông chắc chỉ còn hạnh phúc cùng với người vợ mới cưới của mình. Và bỗng dưng chẳng một ai nhắc tới Tô Chí Văn, như cậu đã biến mất khỏi tâm trí họ như làn khói chiều biến mất khi đêm đến.

                Hắn biết cậu cũng sẽ chẳng quan tâm làm gì, chỉ có hắn là dụng tâm hộ cậu. Bao nhiêu năm nay cậu sống ra sao, hắn không dám hỏi cậu, còn người khác thì coi cậu như hư vô, hắn liền không tiện mở miệng. Nhìn Trần Hàn Đông nhẹ nhàng gắp thức ăn bỏ vào bát của người vợ mới, tay hắn ngứa ngáy tới mức chỉ muốn bẻ gẫy đôi đũa trên tay mình. Hắn tự hỏi, liệu Hàn Đông có giống như bọn họ, đã đưa cậu vào dĩ vãng rồi hay không?

                Đêm ấy hắn tới phòng Chí Văn. Ban đầu cậu chặn cửa phòng không muốn cho hắn vào, Trần Thâm cứ nhất quyết làm phiền không để cho cậu ngủ. Hắn gõ cửa liên tục, rồi thấy đau tay, hắn cứ như vậy mà ngục đầu, gọi tên cậu. Hắn biết Chí Văn sẽ cho hắn vào. Hắn tự mình mở cửa, cánh cửa không khóa. Tô Chí Văn ngồi ở bên bàn, trời đã tối, cậu không mời hắn uống trà.

\- Chí Văn, chuyện của em với Hàn Đông đã …. kết thúc rồi sao?

                Nói tới hai chữ “kết thúc”, hắn vẫn có chút không tin. Cậu nhìn hắn, nhưng ánh nhìn của cậu vô cảm, như chuyện sảy ra là điều tất yếu.

\- Hai năm trước đã kết thúc rồi.

\- Vậy tại sao em còn ở đây?

\- Tại sao em không thể ở đây.

\- Em ở lại, chờ tôi?

\- Là vì em chẳng có nơi nào để đi mà thôi.

Bây giờ ánh mắt cậu mới có chút dao động, trời quá tối, Trần Thâm lại nhìn không ra dao động đó là gì. Hắn chỉ có thể nhìn gó má cậu lập lờ bởi ngọn đèn dầu yếu ớt chưa bị thổi tắt. Hôm nay chẳng có trăng sao, mây phủ kín trời. Trần Thâm dựa vào thứ ánh sáng không tỏ ấy mà đưa tay vuốt lại vài sợi tóc xòa vô mắt Tô Chí Văn. Cậu không tránh né hắn, rồi bàn tay hắn khẽ vuốt gò má mịn màng như gấm lụa của bộ xườn xám hắn đã từng chạm vào.

                Họ không nói gì sau đó, nhưng dường như họ đã hiểu tất cả qua ánh mắt nhau. Tô Chí Văn gỡ bàn tay hắn ra, nhưng cậu nắm chặt nó như thể đó là đầu của của một sợi dây sẽ cứu con người ta khi chết đuối. Trần Thâm khẽ cười, hắn nhìn ngắm cậu thanh niên trưởng thành trông thật nhỏ bé trong bộ đồ ngủ kẻ sọc. Nếu giờ đây hắn muốn bế cậu, cậu sẽ chẳng còn nhỏ bé đủ để lọt lòng hắn, nhưng lại đủ lớn để lấp trọn vòng tay hắn. Trần Thâm suy tính tới khi nào sẽ ôm cậu, cho cậu biết hắn cũng nhớ Chí Văn. Là ngày hôm nay, hay là những ngày sau nữa.

\- Anh không thể ở lại đây lâu- hắn nói, bàn tay hắn vẫn bị cậu nắm chặt – Mấy ngày nữa anh phải trở về Thượng Hải.

\- Và..?

\- Không có gì. Anh về phòng đây. Em ngủ ngon.

                Trần Thâm rời đi, lúc đi hắn không quên đóng cửa. Ở khoảnh khắc mà hắn bắt buộc phải quay người đó, Trần Thấm cúi thấp, không muốn gặp ánh mắt Tô Chí Văn, hắn không muốn nếu hai người gặp được ánh mắt nhau, cậu sẽ hỏi hắn tại sao không mang cậu đi cùng. Hay đau đớn hơn nữa, Chí Văn sẽ chẳng hỏi hắn điều gì.

                May mắn buôi đêm hắn không mất ngủ, để sáng hôm sau hắn có thể tỉnh táo một chút. Trần Thâm tự mình rửa mặt, thay đồ. Quần tây và áo sơ mi trắng hơi ngả màu ngà, hắn thấy thoải mái vô cùng. Lục trong vali lớn một bức thư đã được mở, hắn bước tới phòng của mẹ cả để hỏi rõ một số chuyện.

                Vốn là mẹ cả gửi thư gọi hắn về đã lâu, hắn đọc thư cũng khoảng gần hai năm rồi. Hình như việc sức khỏe con trai bà khá lên khiến cho bà hiền từ đi, lời viết trong thư cũng không còn nhắc tới ân huệ mà Trần gia làm cho mẹ con hắn vào hai bức thư trước đó. Vả lại hai bức thư trước, ngoại trừ muốn cự tuyệt việc sẽ chuyển tiền giúp mẹ hắn chữa bệnh, rồi một bức để tiếc thương cho cái chết của mẹ hắn ra thì bà cũng không có lý do gì để không nhắc tới thời gian bọn họ ăn cơm Trần gia. Duy chỉ có lần này, bà viết rất ngắn, chỉ có một dòng thăm hỏi, và một dòng bà đi vào vấn đề chính luôn: “ Con nên về Trần gia bàn chuyện chia gia sản”. Thế nên hắn mặc kệ.

                Gần hai năm sau thì hắn cần tiền, hắn mới nhớ tới Trần gia.

                Trần Thâm khẽ chào người phụ nữ đang ngồi thử từng thứ mứt quả mới mua, mẹ cả không nhìn hắn, chỉ giơ tay phất phất chỉ hắn ngồi đối diện mình. Đợi cho gia nhân rót trà xong, bà mới nhìn hắn. Bà cười nhưng ánh mắt bà rất lạnh như cách bà nhìn tất cả mọi người trừ người con đáng yêu và người chồng tàn tật, ánh mắt bà ta nhìn ông còn khắc nhiệt hơn nhiều. Mẹ cả xếp tay lên đùi, bà thẳng lưng, dáng ngồi nghiêm nghị trong bộ váy màu đỏ thẫm viền họa tiết. Hắn thấy rõ góc áo đã sờn.

\- Con có thể ở lại đây mấy ngày?

                Bà hỏi, bà không mong mỏi hắn ở quá lâu, nhưng nếu để hắn đi quá sớm cũng không phải là điều hay ho nếu hàng xóm biết chuyện. Tầm một tuần luôn là câu trả lời hoàn hảo. Hắn biết vậy.

\- Con chỉ tính ở lại một tuần.

\- Ta biết con bận rộn, vậy cũng coi như hợp tình hợp lý, nếu có thể ở lâu hơn thì tốt rồi. Con biết đó…

                Hắn bắt đầu nhắc những lời y hệt trong đầu mình. Nào là gia đình mình dạo này khó khăn, nào là cha bệnh tật không khỏi, nhà đông người, còn hắn thì đã có sự nghiệp riêng tại Thượng Hải lâu lâu không về nhà. Nhưng lời này hắn đã nghe nhắc tới nhàm tai. Mỗi lần hắn đọc lại hai bức thư cũ chỉ mong tìm được một chút nào đó viết về người “vợ” nhỏ của anh trai mình, hắn lại chỉ đọc được những dòng như thế.

\- Con dù sao cũng không còn ở đây, nhà cửa đất đai cũng vô dụng. nên ta tính, chi bằng giờ ta đưa trước cho con một khoản tiền, con viết cho ta một tờ khế ước, mai sau có gì con cũng không cần phải lặn lội về quê nữa.

                Hắn đồng ý, bà hỏi hắn cần bao nhiêu thì suy nghĩ kĩ, sau đó hẵng viết khế ước. Bà cũng không ngại nhắc lại cho hắn điệp khúc gia cảnh khó khăn và gia môn bất hạnh. Bà không ra giá, nhưng hắn biết cái giá của mẹ cả là bao nhiêu. Nghe thì có vẻ lớn, nhưng đối với sản nghiệp của Trần gia mà sau này hắn sẽ chẳng được thừa hưởng một đồng thì nó chẳng qua chỉ là con số nhỏ. Vậy đợi đúng một tuần thời hạn, hắn sẽ lĩnh tiền rồi đi.        

                Nhưng hắn vẫn còn suy nghĩ, hắn muốn mang theo một số thứ khác, giả dụ như cái bình mà hắn rất thích, liệu mẹ cả sẽ cho phép hay không. Trong lúc suy nghĩ như vậy, hắn gặp được cậu hai nhà họ Trần. Hình như do mẹ gã có nuôi một con chó rất lớn, tiếng rất vang, cách gã nói chuyện cũng không khác gì con chó là mấy. Khẩu hình của gã hào sảng, nói rất lớn, rất rõ ràng. Gã khoác trên người bộ đồ tây da mới, nhưng dáng người gã lại như một tên nông dân. Nhưng nếu gã thật sự chân chất được như nông dân thì tốt rồi, chỉ tiếc ấn tượng của gã đối với mọi người chỉ có thể dùng hai chứ “kẻ xấu” để mà tưởng tượng.

\- Này Trần Thâm, lâu lâu em mới về, hay chúng ta cùng nhau đi chơi, hàn huyên một chút.

                 Trước kia gã rất ghét Trần Thâm, vì hắn ăn mặc khác với mọi người. Vậy mà chỉ mấy năm không gặp lại, gã lại có thể tay bắt mặt mừng với hắn, Trần Thâm không khỏi buồn cười. Hắn lắc đầu, không trả lời mà bước đi một đường.

\- Này, chú có nghe không đấy. Này, anh nghe nói Thượng Hải bây giờ giàu lắm, trên đó chú làm nghề gì? Trần Thâm, chú có biết chuyện quân Nhật không, nghe nói chỉ cần gật đầu liền sẽ được phát tiền, được làm quan lớn, chuyện này có thật hay không? Này, Trần Thâm!

                Hắn nghe thấy tiếng gã chửi rủa, Trần Thâm thở dài. Nếu biết hắn chuẩn bị mang một khoản tiền rời khỏi nhà họ Trần, chỉ sợ Trần Liễu còn không kịp trở mình tìm cách ăn chia với cái tình anh em của gã hay sao. Trần Thâm tính tránh mặt gã ra, thật ra hắn muốn tránh mặt tất cả mọi người, kể cả chuyện về phòng mình hắn cũng tìm đường không có mấy ai đi.

                Rồi chuyện gì đến cũng đến, hắn chỉ ngủ một đêm, sáng hôm sau chuyện mẹ cả muốn đưa cho hắn một khoản tiền để hắn bỏ gia sản của Trần gia đã ngấm ngầm được truyền đi khắp nơi. Có kẻ thức thời hiểu được thì im lặng, nhưng những kẻ không thức thời sớm muộn gì cũng tới. Chỉ có điều, người đầu tiên cho hắn hay rằng chuyện hắn bàn với mợ cả bại lộ không phải là một trong những kẻ tham lam muốn có phần. Tô Chí Văn là người đến sớm hơn cả.

                Cậu đứng lấp ló ở cửa, ánh mắt không ngại ngùng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn còn đang ngồi đọc dở cuốn sách cũ mà hắn mò được ở thư phòng của cậu em út nay đã đi học xa. Hắn cười với cậu rồi đóng sách vào, Trần Thâm luôn sẵn sàng có thời gian cho cậu nếu cậu muốn. Dù sao hắn cũng chỉ ở đây một tuần lễ mà thôi, họ chẳng còn nhiều khoảnh khắc bên nhau như vậy.

\- Đại phu nhân cho anh bao nhiêu vậy?

                Cậu hỏi hắn trước, tay cậu mân mê tách trà vẫn còn ấm mà hắn mới pha. Hương trà rất nồng, phải nói rằng trà của Trần gia luôn cho ra mùi vị này, ngập căn phòng, ấy vậy mới hấp dẫn, mới là thượng hảo. Chỉ tiếc hắn lại không thấy quen cho lắm. So với mùi trà thanh mát, hắn khoái mùi thơm của hương tinh dầu trên tóc Chí Văn cùng mùi quần áo được phơi đủ nắng hơn. Mùi trà đã át tất cả, hắn thấy Chí Văn tuy có ngồi cạnh mình, lại như chẳng có một mùi vị gì đặc biệt, khiến hắn phải cố gắng tập trung lắm để áp lại cái mũi mình phải ngửi cái mùi thanh thanh cứ quanh quẩn căn phòng của nước trà. Điều đấy làm hắn chập chạp, thế nên phải một lúc sau hắn mới trả lời câu hỏi của cậu được.

\- Bà ấy nói anh tự chọn.

\- Tiền thôi à? Có đất đai hay gì không?

\- Không đất, nhưng thứ gì anh thấy đáng mang đi, anh sẽ mang.

                Cậu không hiểu, cứ nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ. Rồi cậu lại hỏi hắn.

\- Anh còn thứ gì để quên ở đây sao? Sao  hồi đó em không thấy?

                Trần Thâm gõ gõ vào mặt bàn, hắn đang tính là có nên nói ra hay không. Chứ nếu để cậu buồn rầu thì cũng không hay. Hắn rời đi, là đi biệt. Hắn sẽ không về đây nữa, mà nếu vậy thì hắn biết để cậu cho ai chăm sóc. Nhưng giờ nếu hắn hỏi một câu sau đây, hắn sợ sẽ làm cậu hy vọng quá nhiều vào hắn. Trần Thâm biết những thứ cậu hy vọng, hắn không thể cho cậu được.

\- Nhưng đáng mang đi không nhất định là đồ vật. Còn có người, người anh muốn mang đi.

                Tô Chí Văn gật đầu, rồi cậu khẽ cười, không nhìn Trần Thâm nữa. Hắn nhìn ra cậu rung động, đôi mắt anh đào rũ xuống nhìn vào đường hoa văn khắc trên cánh cửa. Tay cậu hơi run, thế nên Tô Chí Văn không dám cầm tách trà của hắn.


	6. chap 6

Chap 5

                Vẫn hè, làm gì có đồi lá đỏ cho hắn ngắm. Khắp nơi tràn ngập màu xanh rì rào, màu vàng nắng hạ, màu những chiếc nón, màu lá trà, màu rêu phong nền đá xám, màu mái nhà, màu con người. Không có màu nào của hắn, nhưng có Tô Chí Văn ở đây, hắn vẫn ngồi im lặng dưới tán xòe rộng của một gốc cây trên đồi cao mà ngắm nhìn cảnh vật bé nhỏ. Họ không ngồi quay lưng lại với nó, cũng không giấu mình sau thân cây gỗ lớn, cùng nhau khám phá cơ thể thanh xuân. Họ không làm vậy, có lẽ vì Trần Thâm không muốn thất lễ với cậu.

                Tô Chí Văn ngồi cạnh hắn, hai chân co lại. Cậu gác nhẹ đầu lên đầu gối, rồi đắm mình vào chuỗi màu sắc trước mặt. Trần Thâm thấy được ánh mắt cậu phản chiếu vạn vật, đôi mắt như nước, như lưu ly, đôi mắt chứng giám cho thân phận lạc lõng không thuộc về cái trấn đầy dẫy những đôi mắt đen tuyền của hắn. Ánh mắt nâu biếc sáng hơn người thường, khiến kẻ đối diện si mê. Trần Thâm không thể rời mắt khỏi cậu, dù họ không chạm vào nhau, nhưng chút ái muội hắn dành cho cậu thì hắn không dấu diếm dù chỉ là một chút.

\- Anh nói xem, nếu anh rời đi rồi, anh có nhớ nơi đây không?

                Mấy ngày nay, cậu luôn tìm cách để ở bên cạnh hắn. Không phải kiểu ở bên vì họ biết họ chẳng thể gặp được nhau. Là một kiểu hiện diện rất khác, cậu luôn kiếm cớ xuất hiện trước mặt hắn. Khi thì giúp hắn này nọ, mang cơm cho hắn. Sau rồi, khi đã chẳng có gì để giúp, Chí Văn còn chủ động rủ hắn cùng cậu lên đồi chơi. Trầm Thâm ngầm hiểu, Tô Chí Văn đang nhắc hắn về sự tồn tại của cậu. Nhắc hắn về lời nói mà hắn đã nói cho cậu nghe. Một lời hứa xuồng xã, một tự do sắp tới.

\- Đâu còn gì để nhớ. Từ lâu đối với anh thì nơi này đã chỉ còn có dĩ vãng. Dĩ vãng thì xa lắm.

                Cậu cúi đầu, bàn tay của kẻ học đàn khẽ nhổ lớp cỏ dại trên nền đất khô. Đám cỏ dại nhai nhách, cậu có làm cách mấy cũng không thể nhổ tận gốc. Nhưng chuyện đó nào có xá gì, Tô Chí Văn hẳn đang lo nghĩ chuyện khác kìa. Đôi mắt mênh mông của cậu nói với hắn như vậy.

\- Vậy thì, anh sẽ nhớ ai đó không? Một ai đó mà anh biết. Liệu anh có nhớ họ không? Hay họ cũng sẽ là dĩ vãng thôi.

                Trần Thâm lắc đầu. Hắn thôi không nhìn Chí Văn nữa, bàn tay hắn mò sang bên cạnh, hắn sờ thấy tay cậu. Tay cậu khẽ run.

\- Còn ai để mà nhớ. Những thứ quan trọng anh sẽ đều mang đi.

                Hắn bật cười, nụ cười sâu và chân thật. Nói ra câu đó, Trần Thâm tự thấy mình còn lãng mạn, vẫn còn trẻ con quá. Tim hắn rộn ràng, vui sướng, và hắn muốn cho Chí Văn biết điều đó. Trần Thâm nắm tay cậu chặt hơn, những ngón tay họ bất giác đan vào nhau.

                Đó là lời hứa Trần Thâm dành cho Tô Chí Văn. Lời hứa không bằng lời, rất im lặng giữa bọn họ. Hắn đã lặng thầm hứa sẽ mang Tô Chí Văn đi. Tuy hắn còn chẳng biết sẽ mang cậu đi đâu, hắn còn nhiệm vụ phải hoàn thành, nhưng Trần Thâm thấy hắn làm vậy là đúng. Suốt con đường họ về, hắn cứ bắt gập cậu khẽ cười. Cậu vui tới nỗi hắn thấy hai má cậu cứ hồng ửng cả lên, trông rất thích mắt.

\- Em cười nhiều quá sẽ mọc nếp nhăn đấy.

                Hắn trêu đùa một câu lúc bọn họ sắp phải về phòng mình. Lúc hắn về phòng mà tim hắn vẫn còn rạo rực cho được. Suốt đường đi họ cứ nắm tay nhau, mặc cho mùa hè làm bàn tay họ nóng ran, tay đàn ông luôn ấm hơn tay phụ nữ. Trần Thâm nằm trên giường, hai tay hắn gác sau gáy, hắn chưa ngủ, là hắn không ngủ được, hắn thấy người cứ lâng lâng. Thế là hắn không ngủ nữa, hắn bật dậy mà đi tới phía cái bàn ở góc phòng. Trần Thâm lục tìm trong ngăn tủ tờ giấy, rồi hắn lấy cây bút máy mà hắn để trên mặt bàn, hắn bắt đầu viết. Hắn viết về những con số, hắn viết về những lời cam kết.

                Trong những dòng chữ viết vội của hắn, Trầm Thâm không quên đề thêm mấy chữ. Mà trong đó, có tên “Tô Chí Văn”. Cậu đã tự do rồi, hắn cũng không ngại mang cậu đi. Kém một miệng ăn chắc hẳn mẹ cả sẽ đồng ý thôi.

                Trần Thâm viết xong, hắn cữ ngỡ mình sẽ lại ngủ ngon, hắn cũng không ngờ tới những ý nghĩ về ngày mai của hắn cùng Chí Văn tiếp tục quẩn quanh, khiến hắn thao thức. Hắn muốn ngay lập tức chạy tới phòng mẹ cả, đưa cho bà tờ khế ước, sau đó lập tức rời đi. Nhưng hắn đợi được, Trần Thâm luôn làm việc theo kế hoạch cụ thể, ngày thứ sáu, ngày thứ sáu hắn sẽ đưa bà khế ước, để ngay sau đó họ sẽ cùng nhau rời đi.

                Vậy là họ đã biết tâm tình nhau. Trần Thâm và Tô Chí Văn như những kẻ mới yêu, họ còn hai ngày, và hai ngày ấy ngỡ như là giấc mơ. Đôi chim uyên ương bên nhau không rời, và Tô Chí Văn cũng ở bên hắn mãi. Họ giấu mình sau những khu vườn, rồi chạy lại sau tán cây. Họ giấu mình trong những căn phòng ngủ của khách còn trống, giấu mình ở những góc khuất nơi ô gạch che lấp. Trần Thâm âu yếm Tô Chí Văn, ôm cậu, hôn cậu, chỉ cho cậu những thứ tình ái mà hắn chắc mẩm cậu sẽ ngây thơ không biết. Hắn ngập người trong tiếng thở dốc của cậu, trong ánh nhìn si mê và đôi con ngươi ướt át. 

                Họ còn thời gian, rất nhiều, Trần Thâm đã nghĩ đến những giờ phút hắn có thể cùng Tô Chí Văn đứng ở một nơi khác, ngồi dưới tán cây khác, nằm trên cái giường khác. Khác nơi đây và hạnh phúc.

                Họ dành ngày thứ tư để yêu nhau, ngày thứ năm, Tô Chí văn kéo hắn tới cây đàn dương cầm, cậu đàn cho hắn nghe. Nững ngón tay khẽ lướt, Chí Văn liền chìm đắm vào đó, như cậu đang ở một thế giới khác. Đoạn nhạc hắn đã từng nghe, nó nằm trong cái hộp nhạc trước kia của hắn.

\- Anh đi và mang cả nó đi theo. Em chỉ biết nhớ.

                Và cậu cười buồn. Hắn nhìn cậu, cậu nhìn phím đàn. Trắng đen rõ rệt. Tô Chí Văn trong phút chốc bỗng trở nên cô đơn. Cô đơn tới đau lòng hắn. Hắn muốn mở miệng hỏi, năm năm nay em sống thế nào. Mà lúc đó Trần Thâm lại chợt nhớ, họ rồi sẽ đi thôi, và quá khứ của cậu ở đây, đối với hắn sẽ là dĩ vãng. Dĩ vãng thì xa lắm, chẳng chạm được tới họ đâu.

                Chỉ tiếc cho hắn quên mất, trừ muốn nhân khẩu bớt một người, mẹ cả của Trần gia còn là một người tham lam. Hắn vừa nghe bà kể, tâm tình hắn lại càng cảm thấy như một đống đổ nát.

\- Con thấy đó, nó ăn ở tại Trần gia, việc thì không phải đụng tay. Quần áo cũng là người Trần gia mua, đồ dùng trong phòng đều do Trần gia cung cấp. Giờ con muốn mang nó đi cũng được, nhưng nó cũng phải trả chỗ tiền nó đã tiêu. Ta cũng là coi con như con ruột thịt, ta khuyên con đừng dắt theo nó, một đứa vô dụng như vậy ra ngoài sợ sẽ chẳng làm được gì.

                Bà khát nước, bàn tay nâng tách trà trên bàn, thổi vài lần rồi mới nhấp môi.

\- Ta nghĩ thế này, nếu con quyết mang nó đi thì ta cũng không cản. Nó là do ta mua về từ lão Tống. Tuy nó bần hàn mồ côi, nhưng nó đẹp, biết chữ, mà mấy đứa bé xinh đẹp bán rất được giá. Ta lại còn phải chọn người hợp bát tự cho anh cả của con, giá lại còn cao tới trời. Giờ con muốn dắt nó đi, ta có tờ khế, con cứ bồi thường như trong tờ khế của nó. Ta cũng chỉ lấy thêm nửa chỗ tiền nó đã tiêu xài ở Trần gia thôi.

                Bà nghĩ một hồi, hài lòng ngật ngù. Tự dưng mọi sự không như hắn đã nghĩ, Trần Thâm bắt đầu cảm thấy lo sợ. Nhưng lo sợ nào có ích gì, mai hắn phải đi, hắn mà còn không quyết nữa thì biết đến bao giờ. Mẹ cả, Trần phu nhân cao quý khẽ nói với gia nhân bên cạnh, lúc sau tên gia nhân quay lại đã thấy trên tay hắn có một tờ giấy ố vàng. Bà đưa cho hắn, sau đó bên tai hắn chỉ có thể lùng bùng nghe bà liệt kê. Trần Thâm nắm chặt tay, mỗi lần bà đọc, hắn chỉ hận không thể lập tức khiến bà im lặng.

\- Ta đã tính cả. Ta thấy, hay là con chỉ cần giảm chỗ tiền con cần xuống một nửa là đủ rồi.

                Lời bà nói mát rượi, vui vẻ. Trần phu nhân khẽ cười, có lẽ bà cảm thấy như mình mới làm được một việc tốt, tích đức cho con cháu. Mắt bà sáng hẳn lên khi Trần Thâm hỏi mượn bà tờ giấy mới để viết lại khế ước.

                Hắn viết lại, mà tay hắn run rẩy, nét chữ cũng không vững, mà thật ra cũng chẳng có ai nhận ra điều đó. Cho tới tối, bọn họ còn vui vẻ cùng nhau dùng cơm. Hắn cũng cười, coi như giờ hắn cũng chẳng biết làm gì hơn là cười. Hắn không hận họ, họ cùng hắn cũng không có quan hệ gì. Vả lại, nếu nói tới việc hận ai ghét ai, giờ chắc hắn sẽ giận chính bản thân mình hơn.

                Vì hắn đã có sự lựa chọn của mình.

                Tô Chí Văn không thể cùng họ dùng cơm đã đành, hắn còn không thấy cậu cả ngày hôm nay. Và như thế khiến hắn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tốt nhất cậu đừng xuất hiện. Hắn trở về phòng trong yên bình, hắn thắp nến và để đó. Hắn đợi cậu tới hỏi hắn. Cậu sẽ hỏi gì đây, cậu biết hay chưa? Nhưng hắn cũng chẳng cần đợi lâu. Cái giờ phút hắn còn đang miên man, còn đang dằn vặt. Tô Chí Văn đã ở bên cạnh hắn từ bao giờ.

                Ánh nến chưa tắt, nhưng nó đã tàn được gần một nửa. Hắn hẳn đã ngồi rất lâu, hắn còn chẳng biết cậu ngồi bên hắn từ lúc nào, từ lúc nến còn chập chững chảy những giọt đầu, hay chỉ mới đây thôi khi hắn lơ đễnh nhắm đôi mắt mỏi mệt.

\- Anh đi mạnh giỏi. Em sẽ rất nhớ anh.

                Hắn không nói gì, vậy là cậu biết rồi.

\- Ban sáng lúc anh rời đi, em lén qua giúp anh dọn dẹp, vì mai anh đi rồi. Em đã thấy bức thư bạn anh gửi anh. Anh cần tiền để chuẩn bị cho lý tưởng của mình phải không anh.

                Hắn nhìn sang cái vali lớn được đặt gọn gàng trên bàn gỗ cuối góc phòng, ánh nến vàng và lớp gỗ nâu sần. Giọng nói của cậu cứ man mác, không sầu thảm, nó đều đều như thể tâm sự. Như thể tha thứ, như thể hiền từ.

\- Anh đi rồi, hãy coi đây là dĩ vãng. Nhưng mà nếu anh có thể nhớ…mà không được. Em xin lỗi.

                Hắn không dám nhìn thẳng cậu, nhưng ánh mắt hắn tránh làm sao được bàn tay cậu nắm chặt vạt áo sơ mi. Chiếc áo sơ mi màu trắng còn mới, quần tây nâu có cạp quần vải. Dường như cậu chọn nó để mặc vào ngày mai kìa, hắn nghĩ tới lại càng thấy tội lỗi hơn.

                Vì hắn đã gạch tên cậu khỏi tờ khế ước. Một nửa chỗ tiền kia hắn không bỏ được. Hắn cần nó cho cách mạng, cái mà cậu nói là lý tưởng của hắn. Họ cần tiền cho vũ khí đạn dược, họ cần tiền để mua tin, và hắn đã rất gần với cái giấc mơ bình đẳng của hắn. Tô Chí Văn liệu có hiểu được cách mạng là gì, cậu chỉ hay tin mình chẳng được tự do gì cả, thế là cậu tìm cho mình một cái cớ để trấn an bản thân thôi, phải không? Thế nên Chí Văn vị tha bao nhiêu, hắn lại thấy bản thân mình khó chịu. Thà như cậu cứ thẳng thắn mắng chửi hắn, hay cùng lắm đừng gặp hắn nữa.

                Trần Thâm ngồi thẳng lưng, hắn nhìn xung quanh căn phòng, rồi mới nhìn tới cậu. Hắn nghĩ, hay là nếu miệng cậu không mắng chửi hắn, hắn sẽ tìm một chút hận ý, trách móc từ đôi mắt nâu của Chí Văn. Nhưng hắn càng nhìn, hắn lại càng nhận ra trong đó vốn chỉ phảng phất bóng hình hắn, nào đâu có chút tư niệm nào.

\- Chí Văn, anh chưa từng nói sẽ dẫn em đi.

                Hắn gằn từng chữ. Hắn vừa nói, vừa nghĩ muốn cậu sao động, muốn ánh mắt cậu đừng in hình hắn nữa. Vậy mà cậu lại chỉ giật mình, rồi gật đầu.

\- Em…em…là e đa mang quá. Anh đừng để bụng làm gì. Mà không, là em chưa từng nghĩ như vậy.

                Hắn khó chịu, cả lòng hắn nóng như lửa, ruột gan hắn cồn cào. Hắn quay người, nắm chặt lấy bả vai bả vai cậu, chặt tới mức cậu khẽ nhăn lại nhưng không tránh hắn. Hắn không nói gì, cả người hắn như thúc dục hắn ngồi dậy, làm gì đó đi. Bàn chân hắn râm ran, tay hắn đau, đầu hắn đau, mắt hắn như nổ tung. Và hắn nổ thật. Lúc ấy, tự dưng Trần Thâm thấy thanh thản, hắn ôm chặt Tô Chí Văn, thì thầm.

\- Em chuẩn bị cả rồi chứ, đồ đạc quần áo ấy.

\- Em…

\- Anh biết em đã sắp xếp tất cả. Em muốn rời khỏi đây hơn bất kì ai. Chí Văn, nghe anh dặn. Giờ em hãy về phòng lấy đồ, đừng để ai thấy. Chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở cửa sau.

                Lúc hắn thả cậu khỏi cái ôm ấy, hắn thấy cậu ngỡ ngàng. Nhưng chút ngỡ ngàng đó dần dần trở thành bất an. Hắn biết cậu lo điều gì, hắn đã nhận tiền, giờ họ trốn đi, chỉ sợ sẽ có ngời đuổi bắt lại. Trầm Thâm muốn an ủi, nhưng hắn tìm không ra câu cú nào cả, hắn loạn cào cào. Hắn cũng sợ như cậu vậy.

\- Mau!

                Hắn nói, và cậu rời đi. Bóng đêm lần nữa làm bạn với họ, không một ánh trăng, không một vì sao, không khí loãng ra và trời thì tối như mực. Sự tĩnh lặng bị tiếng kẻng đêm phá vỡ, người ta hô to phòng củi lửa, tiếng hô vang. Vang hơn những bước chân của kẻ trốn chạy, nhưng nào vang bằng tiếng cười giòn tan của cơn gió tự do. Chú chim sẻ líu lo.

                 

                Chap 6- END

                Trần Thâm lại ngủ gật trên xe lửa đi lên Thượng Hải. Hắn ngủ thì hắn sẽ lại nằm mơ, giấc mơ thì mấy nay đều có một nội dung như nhau cả. Mơ xong, hắn không dám ngủ tiếp nữa. Một phần vì hắn mới dậy, tiếng xe lửa quá to khiến hắn có muốn ngủ cũng không được, một phần, hắn sợ ngủ. Ngủ rồi lại mơ.

                Trần Thâm di chuyển rất khẽ, hắn sợ làm ảnh hưởng tới cô gái bên cạnh. Xóc lại cái hộp tro cốt trên tay, hắn ngồi thẳng người nhìn ra cửa sổ. Hắn không biết mình đang ở đâu, một nơi xa lạ với màn đêm quá dày đặc. Đặc tới nỗi hắn không nhìn thấy gì, nhưng trừ ngồi im như vậy để tránh cơn buồn ngủ, hắn không còn biết làm gì khác.

                Thi thoảng có người qua lại, Trần Thâm theo bản năng sẽ ôm chặt cái hũ tro cốt trong tay mình. Không, hắn không có cất tiền, không vàng, không đồ quý giá. Mà cũng không phải, đây là đồ quý giá, mà chắc chỉ quý với một mình hắn.

                Hơn hai vạn đồng đại dương hắn cất trong cái va li nâu cũ kĩ, hắn không đoái hoài đến. Hắn đã bận ôm Tô Chí Văn.

                Phải rồi, Tô Chí Văn đã chết được hơn hai năm. Hắn đi năm năm, cậu ta chết trước khi hắn về. Chết trẻ, chết oan? Chắc là vậy.

                Hắn chỉ nghe được thế này.

\- Cậu ta đên năm mười tám tuổi vẫn còn để tóc dài, mặc đồ con gái. Càng lớn cậu ta càng đẹp. Cậu cả yêu chiều cậu ta vô cùng. Cậu ấy hay cười, chúng tôi nào có ghét bỏ gì. Chỉ có điều, chiều cậu ta nhiều nên sinh tật, nhìn mặt thì hiền lành, ấy vậy mà cậu ta bị bắt gặp ngủ với cậu hai. Sao? Cậu không tin à. Chính mắt cậu cả nhìn thấy đấy.

\- Tô Chí Văn á? Đứa bé đáng thương đó con nhắc tới làm gì? Ta từng tuổi này rồi, làm thuê cũng ba đời chủ. Đứa bé đẹp mà khổ quá. Đời nó buồn lắm. Ai không biết, chứ người ở Trầm gia ai chẳng biết nó bị người ta hiếp. Nó đọ sao lại sức cậu hai. Mà người Trầm gia lạ lắm, chỉ nhằm nó mà đánh chửi. Nó khóc kêu mãi. Nó là đứa nhỏ hiền lành, cứ thơ thẩn chơi ở rừng sau nhà mình ấy. Người ta lại lấy đó, đồn nó lên đó hẹn hò với tình nhân.

\- Cậu ta chết thế nào hả? lại chẳng biết là chuyện hài hay bi. Bị bắn chết đấy, đêm mùa thu. Lúc đó cậu ta trèo tường, người bị đánh, đồ đã rách cả, nào ai biết cậu ta là Chí Văn. Mợ cả tưởng trộm, kêu người bắn. Thế mà chạy nhanh lắm, chạy gần tới rừng mới chết.

\- Cậu ba, nó chịu không nổi nên mới phải chạy trốn. Chỉ sợ đại phu nhân không muốn nó chạy thoát, nói lung tung mà cho người bắn nó. Lúc nó trốn, nó dùng dao cắt hết tóc. Lúc mới nhìn xác nó vú ta còn nhận không ra.

                Bà vú già khẽ lau nước mắt. Người đàn bà thì hay xót thương như vậy.

\- Ta có đứa cháu trạc tuổi, nên ta thấy thương nó lắm. Nó cứ bình thường, cứ đáng ghét, ta còn thấy an tâm hơn. Chí Văn nó đẹp, lại hiền lành, rồi để cho cậu hai nhắm nó làm gì.

                Rồi bà nói, giọng bà không còn nghẹn ngèo. Chỉ khắc khoải mãi.

\- Mà ta thấy con thân với nó lắm. Nó hỏi ta về con suốt. Sao con không viết thư về cho nó. Nó hỏi thế. Nói là con hứa.

                Thật ra có một sô lời hắn đã quên vậy. Hắn đã quên vì nó không quan trọng. Cũng quên, vì hắn thấy không cần để nhớ.

                Những người theo cách mạng, nhưng người tiến bộ, nói, người làm cách mạng không được tin vào tâm linh. Vậy mà mấy cơn mộng mị khiến hắn muốn mình tin vào tâm linh rất nhiều. Hắn biết, nhưng giấc mơ hắn gặp phải, nào có phải cậu báo mộng, hay muốn gặp hắn.

                Đó chỉ là hối lỗi của mình Trần Thâm.

                Giấc mơ có gì không tốt đâu, nó đẹp. Nhưng nó đẹp vì nó là giả. Não bộ cùng trái tim hắn đang cố xoa dịu sự thật mà thôi. Kể cả hình dáng Tô Chí Văn sạch sẽ trong bộ đồ tây, cũng chỉ là ấn tượng của hắn cùng với người đàn ông trên tàu lúc đó ngồi kế hắn.

                Tô Chí Văn chết không có lỗi của hắn. là phận cậu ta quá hèn mọn.

                Nhưng hắn vẫn cứ nghĩ mãi.

                Giá như năm mẹ hắn chết, hắn chịu về gặp cậu một lần. Giá như năm hắn còn đang mải mê tìm hiểu về thế giới lý tưởng, hắn chịu về một lần. Giá như hắn về kịp mùa thu hai năm trước. Giá như Chí Văn còn sống. Giá như cậu ta không phải cô nhi, hoặc giá như cậu ta không ở Trầm gia.

                Giá như, Trần Thâm yêu Tô Chí Văn. Đủ yêu cậu ta, thì giờ đã khác.

                Hắn vẫn ngồi ôm cái bình tro cốt, xe vẫn chạy. Hắn chỉ nghe thấy tiếng gió rít ngào từng đượt khô khan.

                 


End file.
